Monster
by XingBubble
Summary: (CHP 4 UPDATE!) Sehun memanggil Luhan, budaknya dengan sebutan monster karena Luhan memiliki sayap api dibalik punggungnya. Luhan juga memanggil Sehun, tuannya dengan sebutan monster. Bukan karena dia memiliki sayap seperti Luhan. Tapi, karena sifatnya yang tidak ada bedanya dengan monster seperti Ibu Luhan ceritakan dulu. -Hunhan- !Slight Official Couple !Slight HunBaek
1. Prologue

XingBubble Present:

Monster; (0) Prologue

Main Cast: Sehun, Luhan.

Other Cast: EXO's Member and Cameo(s).

Rating: M (for sexual and violence content).

Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the plot.

 _ **Warning!**_ **Yaoi | BL | NC | AU | Typo(s) | Trigger Warning! | Contains Violence**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

" _Hidup itu indah."_

" _Benarkah ibu?"_

" _Kau akan merasakannya suatu saat nanti."_

.

.

.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" pekik lelaki mungil itu.

Kedua lelaki bertubuh besar memegang kedua tangannya. Mengunci agar lelaki mungil itu tidak kabur. Sedari tadi lelaki mungil itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan karena dia merasa sangat sakit.

"Lepaskan aku! Sungguh ini sakit sekali!" lelaki mungil itu meneteskan air matanya.

Pedih yang dia rasakan. Apalagi ketika air matanya jatuh ke pipi tirusnya. Kedua tangannya masih terluka dengan darah-darah menetes segar; dikenai besi panas. Kepalanya masih pening karena hantaman benda tumpul. Tidak, dia baru saja dipukul dengan vas bunga.

Lelaki besar itu melonggarkan pegangan ditangan kanannya. Dia membuka sebuah pintu besar. Tanpa basa-basi, lelaki itu mendorong pintu dihadapan mereka. lelaki mungil itu bisa merasakan badannya didorong maju untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Didalam ruangan tersebut, dia bisa menemukan seorang lelaki berambut cokelat tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu memainkan sebuah balok kayu.

Mukanya memucat, "Tidak!" lelaki mungil itu berteriak. Dia mulai meronta-ronta kembali.

 _Buk!_

Kepala lelaki mungil itu dihantam dengan sebalok kayu, "Diam!" lelaki berambut hitam memberi perintah.

Mau tak mau lelaki mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia melepaskan genggaman kedua lelaki besar tadi. Sambil terhuyung-huyung, dia berjalan mendekati lelaki berambut hitam.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, dia mengangkat wajahnya. Mata sayunya menatap wajah sempurna lelaki dihadapannya. Mata secokelat bubuk kokoa, hidung mancung bagaikan orang Barat, kulit seputih susu, serta rambut hitam menghiasi kepala lelaki itu.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menampar lelaki dihadapannya, "Mengapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku majikanmu! Jangan pernah menatapku seperti itu, manusia rendahan!"

Lelaki mungil itu menunduk kembali. Menatap lantai seperti ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang juga.

"Aku lupa. Kau bukan manusia, bukan?" lelaki berambut hitam itu berjalan memutari dirinya, "Kau hanya iblis yang dipuja-puja orang bodoh." Dia berbisik. Dia mengibaskan tangannya kepada lelaki besar tadi. Menyuruh mereka untuk keluar sekarang juga dan mengunci pintu.

"Aku bukan iblis," Lelaki mungil itu menyangkal ucapan lelaki tadi, "Ibu bilang aku adalah malaikat yang jatuh dari langit."

"Hahaha!" Lelaki berambut hitam itu tertawa dengan keras, "Benarkah? Iblis sepertimu?"

"Aku bukan iblis, Sehun-ah." Lelaki mungil itu menaikkan suaranya.

Sehun—lelaki berambut hitam hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, "Yang benar adalah iblis yang jatuh dari neraka terbawah."

Lelaki mungil itu kembali terisak, "Iblis bisa menangis juga ternyata." Sehun berkata dengan sinis.

"Kau salah!" Lelaki mungil itu berteriak. Dia hendak meninju pelipis Sehun. Namun, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Dia langsung menatap kedua tangannya yang sudah terborgol dengan rapih.

"Kau ingin meninjuku lagi? Sepertinya aku menang sekarang." Jawab Sehun.

"Tolong lepaskan aku, Sehun!" Pinta yang berbadan mungil sambil memelas. Matanya memerah—menahan tangis.

"Mirip seperti jalang yang ku temui tadi malam." Balas Sehun. Sehun berjalan mendekati orang itu. Dia meraih rambut cokelat lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Luhan. Kau akan selalu hidup dibawah perintahku." Sehun berbisik.

"Dan juga, jangan pernah panggil aku Sehun lagi. Panggil aku 'Tuan Muda'."

"Aku adalah majikanmu dan kau adalah budakku."

" _Hidup itu indah jika kau bersabar menjalaninya."_

.

.

.

Senja itu, sinar matahari menyinari London dengan cerah. Sinar itu amat menyilaukan Luhan yang tengah membaca buku. Karena itu Luhan memutuskan untuk menutup gorden yang berada dihadapannya. Sambil sedikit mengeluh dia kembali meneruskan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Luhan!" Panggilan itu membuat Luhan menoleh.

Luhan tersenyum sambil membalas panggilan itu, "Iya, Bu."

"Anakku yang pandai. Ibu sangat menyayangimu." Ibu berlari kecil memeluk putranya.

"Aku juga menyayangi ibu." Balas yang tengah dipeluk.

"Sayapmu makin besar juga," Puji Ibu sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Ibu silau melihatnya."

Luhan terkikik kecil mendengar ucapan ibunya, "Aku masih mencoba menetralkan cahayanya, Bu."

Ibu mengusap kepala putranya itu, "Ibu bangga denganmu."

Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang bangga denganku."

"Oh tentu! Seorang Ibu pasti akan bangga dengan anaknya." Ucap Ibu.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang sekarang. Ingin ibu gunting?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan manis, "Tentu! Ayah pasti akan menertawakan aku jika aku berkeliaran dengan rambut panjang."

Sang ibu berjalan menuju meja didekat mereka. Dia menarik tumpukan laci tersebut. Dia membawa kedua tangannya mencari gunting.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Sontak Luhan dan Ibu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Maria! Tuan Oh datang kembali!" Suara itu membuat Ibu mengeratkan pegangannya kepada gunting. Pupil matanya melebar ditambah napasnya menjadi tidak teratur.

"Ibu kenapa?" Luhan bertanya.

Sang Ibu menatap Luhan, "Tunggu saja disini sampai aku datang menjemputmu. Jika aku tidak datang, tetaplah disini."

Luhan mengangguk—mengiyakan perintah Ibu, "Baiklah, Bu!"

Tetapi, hari itu Ibu tidak datang menjemput Luhan. Yang datang malah seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi serta tegap. Lelaki itu menyeret Luhan dari ruangannya dan membawanya pergi.

Yang Luhan tau adalah lelaki itu mengurung Luhan di sebuah ruangan gelap serta memborgol kedua tangan Luhan. Lelaki itu hanya datang saat dia membutuhkan Luhan. Setelah itu, Luhan akan melepaskan bajunya; dia akan sama-sama tidak memakai baju dengan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

" _Ibu, inikah yang kau sebut monster? Dia memerlakukanmu tak lebih dari seonggok sampah. Inikah yang kau sebut monster?"_

.

.

.

Sehun berlari terbirit-birit menuju _dining room_. Dia hanya khawatir tunangannya menunggu terlalu lama. Takut jika tunangannya tidak memiliki teman mengobrol.

Sehun mendorong kedua pintu besar yang menghubungkan _dining room_ miliknya. Dia bisa dengan cepat menemukan seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil duduk sambil meminum secangkir teh.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Sehun.

Yang dipanggil langsung menatap Sehun, "Hm?"

"Kau tak apa?" Sehun berjalan dengan cepat menuju kursi besar yang biasa dia tempati.

"Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya aku terkejut apalagi hama itu hampir menyentuh sepatuku. Makanya aku cepat-cepat memukulnya dengan vas tadi." Jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, "Aku heran mengapa dia bisa lolos begitu saja. Tapi toh dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang pantas dia dapatkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, "Aku hanya heran mengapa kau menyelamatkan manusia itu—ah tidak! Dia bukan manusia, kan?"

"Dia adalah SCP-001. Aku menyelamatkan dirinya karena setidaknya dia berguna untukku." Jawab Sehun.

"Dia bukan manusia, setidaknya dia seperti manusia. Hanya bedanya dia memiliki sayap dari cahaya itu saja." Tambah Sehun.

"Aku akui dia memiliki wajah yang manis, bagaimana dengan sifatnya?" Baekhyun menyeruput tehnya.

"Dia sangat polos dan lembut." Jawab Sehun.

"Terdengar seperti pujian. Aku tersindir mendengarnya."

"Tidak," Sehun menarik dagu Baekhyun, "Tunanganku adalah yang paling baik dari semuanya."

"Ada apa denganmu memujiku tiba-tiba?" Baekhyun nampak risih dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Pernikahan kita akan terlaksana sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mau ada yang curiga dengan kita." Jawab Sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Lalu mendekatkan kepalanya dengan Sehun. Bibir mereka menempel beberapa saat.

"Nah sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun dengan seduktif.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak pernah terbangun tengah malam sebelumnya. Tetapi sejak bertemu dengan Sehun, Luhan selalu terbangun tengah malam untuk menuntaskan kebutuhan batin Sehun. Seperti saat ini, Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan hingga Luhan membuka matanya. Lalu, Sehun akan mengecup bibir Luhan dengan rakus dan menanggalkan pakaian Luhan.

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari Luhan. Dia membawa pandangannya menatap Luhan yang tengah terkejut.

"Seh—Tuan muda? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Han." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan langsung menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi, kepalaku masih sakit akibat hantaman vas dan kayu balok. Tanganku masih sakit akibat besi panas yang kau berikan itu."

"Lagipula, ada tunanganmu disini dan kita sudah melakukan hal yang sama kemarin." Tambah Luhan.

"Kau berani menolak perintah majikanmu?" Suara Sehun meninggi.

Luhan langsung beringsut diduduknya. Dia langsung menutup matanya untuk mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan muda," Balas Luhan, "Bagaimana jika dengan mulutku? Aku—aa—ku—"

 _Plak!_

Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun menampar pipi Luhan. Luhan kontan terdiam dan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Tuan?"

"Panggil aku master!" Balas Sehun.

"Master?"

"Kau memang seperti jalang. Kau pantas mendapatkan hukumanmu." Sehun berbisik dengan suara pelan namun menusuk.

Luhan hanya terdiam sambil menatap dinding dihadapannya dengan kosong, "Ya, Master."

.

.

.

Hati Luhan hancur berkeping-keping ketika Sehun menarik kepala Luhan dan mengarahkannya ke penis milik Sehun. Mau Tak mau dia membuka mulutnya untuk menjilati penis besar dihadapannya itu.

"Lu—ahh..." Sehun memainkan rambut Luhan sambil mengusapnya dengan halus.

Luhan hanya bisa menahan tangisannya. Sehun pasti akan menyiksa dirinya jika tidak melakukan tugas dengan benar. Dia hanya dapat mengikuti perintah Sehun.

Luhan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Lidahnya bermain-main di batang penis Sehun yang makin membesar itu. Tak lupa dia menggigit kepala penis Sehun dengan lembut sambil sesekali menjilatnya.

"Ahh—kau selalu melakukan tugasmu dengan baik," Ucap Sehun, "bahkan melebihi Baekhyun."

Luhan tidak menjawab pernyataan Sehun. Dia hanya fokus dengan pekerjaan hinanya ini. Asalkan Sehun bahagia, dia rela melakukannya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Han. Gerakkan saja dengan cepat." Perintah Sehun.

Setelah mendengarkan perintah Sehun, Luhan langsung menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Bahkan hingga Luhan merasa ujung penis Sehun mengenai pangkal kerongkongan. Dengan cepat, Luhan mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya. Dia terbatuk-batuk dengan keras.

"LUHAN!" Jerit Sehun secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun menarik rambut Luhan dengan kasar. Dia membenturkan kepala Luhan ke tembok dibelakang mereka.

"Sehun-ah—"

"Panggil aku master!" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan, "beraninya kau memanggil tuanmu dengan nama belakangnya!"

Sehun kembali membenturkan kepala Luhan dengan keras hingga Luhan mengaduh kesakitan. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan.

Sehun berbisik dengan nada yang terbilang mengerikan, "Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan benar Luhan."

Luhan hanya bisa menahan air mata yang hampir turun dari pelupuk matanya. Kepalanya sangat sakit sekarang. Bahkan dia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Tetapi, dia tetap mengangguk kepada Sehun sambil berkata, "Ya, Master."

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan ke bawah dengan perlahan-lahan. Lalu, dia mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah ereksi itu ke mulut Luhan. Luhan hendak memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, tetapi Sehun malah menjambak rambutnya dan memaju-mundurkan kepala Luhan dengan cepat. Beberapa kali penis Sehun sempat menabrak pangkal kerongkongan Luhan.

"Luhan..." Sehun mendesahkan nama Luhan.

Setelah itu, Luhan bisa merasakan cairan Sehun mengalir ke kerongkongannya. Mati-matian Luhan menelan sperma Sehun semuanya, walaupun ada yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Luhan memundurkan kepalanya untuk mengeluarkan penis Sehun.

Luhan merasa lega begitu penis Sehun keluar dari mulutnya. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal itu. Dia memerhatikan Sehun yang tengah membenarkan pakaian. Dia masih terbayang-bayang apa yang baru saja dia lakukan tadi.

Luhan rasa, harga diri yang dia junjung tinggi-tinggi itu sudah hancur. Lihatlah, dia mirip seperti pelacur yang dengan gampang mau melakukan hal seperti tadi. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayah dan ibunya di surga jika melihat putra mereka seperti ini?

Air mata Luhan menetes ketika Sehun menutup pintu ruangan itu. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dipojokan. Tangan dan kakinya terborgol, sehingga Luhan tidak dapat kemana-mana. Yang Luhan dapat lakukan hanyalah termenung.

Hidupnya terasa dipenjara sekarang. Ruangan ini sangat lebar, namun tidak ada fasilitas apapun. Bahkan, tak ada kasur maupun selimut. Yang ada hanya jendela kecil yang tepat mengarah ke rumah kaca milik Sehun.

Jiwanya tak lebih dari pelacur untuk Sehun. Semua dalam dirinya diatur oleh Sehun. Bahkan untuk berjalan sekalipun. Jika Sehun sedang baik hati, Luhan bisa terbebas dari borgol miliknya. Namun jika Sehun sedang marah, Luhan bahkan akan tersiksa dari sekarang.

Luhan meringkuk dalam duduknya. Dia memeluk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. Luhan hanya bisa terisak-isak. Air matanya membanjiri pipi-pipinya.

.

.

.

" _Ibu, mengapa ini terasa sangat pahit? Kapan aku bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya tanpa merasakan sakit yang sangat parah seperti ini?"_

 **TBC**

* * *

Halooo halooo~~~

Ini pertama kalinya aku buat ff chaptered dan temanya gak fluff sama sekali. Sedikit khawatir sih bakalan fail, heheheh... aku harap responnya bakalan bagus...

Last but no the least

Review please~~~ *bbuing bbuing bareng EXO*


	2. Those Nightmares

XingBubble Present:

Monster; (1) Those Nightmares

Main Cast: Sehun, Luhan.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama.

Other Cast: EXO's member and Cameo(s).

 _ **Warning!**_ **Yaoi | BL | AU | Typo(s) | Trigger Warning! | Contain Violence.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

" _Ibu mengapa manusia saling menyakiti satu sama lain?" Tanya Luhan._

" _Karena..."_

" _Ibu juga tidak tahu." Sang Ibu justru tertawa begitu mengakhiri ucapannya._

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Sehun terbangun tepat jam tujuh ketika matahari mulai menampakkan diri. Dia hanya terduduk sebentar di tempat tidur sambil menatap ke sampingnya. Seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang sangat manis tengah tertidur lelap.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Sehun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi lelaki tersebut. Dia memainkan jari lentiknya diatas pipi milik lelaki tersebut. Sudut bibir Sehun sedikit naik sehingga membuat lengkungan.

" _Aku mencintai dirinya, Sehun." Ucap lelaki itu._

 _Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia membalas tatapan lelaki tersebut. "Kau?"_

" _Tapi, dia lebih mencintai dirimu," Suara lelaki itu memberat, "Kumohon jaga dia untukku."_

Sehun mengecup pipi lelaki itu dengan lembut. Lelaki itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan ketika merasakan sebuah benda lembut yang sedikit basah tepat jatuh diatas pipinya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun!" Sehun menyapa lelaki manis itu terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab sapaan Sehun. "Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku."

Sehun hanya terkikik. "Maafkan aku, sayang."

"Sayang?" Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya.

"Ya, sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun. Dia membenamkan kepalanya tepat di atas dada bidang Sehun. Senyuman Baekhyun makin merekah ketika Sehun mengecup tepat di puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki Sehun membawa dirinya berjalan ke ruang kerja dengan terburu-buru. Dia sedikit terkejut pagi ini dia mendapatkan tamu yang datang pagi-pagi sekali.

Tangan panjang Sehun meraih gagang pintu dihadapannya. Mata cokelat Sehun langsung fokus melihat seorang lelaki tengah duduk sambil membaca buku yang sangat tebal.

"Park Chanyeol!" Panggil Sehun kepada lekaki itu.

Yang dipanggil masih tetap membaca bukunya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Sehun.

"Park Chanyeol!" Sehun mengulang panggilannya kepada lelaki itu.

Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menoleh dan menutup buku tebalnya. Dia hanya menatap Sehun dengan datar.

"Apa?" Balas Chanyeol.

"Kenapa datang begitu mendadak?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan enteng. "Hanya mengantarkan beberapa berkas."

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat dia hendak menarik kursinya. Dia langsung menatap Chanyeol. "Berkas yang mana?"

"Kau memintanya kemarin, Hun-ah."

Sehun mengidikkan bahunya. Dengan cepat dia menarik kursi kerjanya dan mendaratkan bokongnya diatas kursi empuk tersebut. Kedua tangan panjangnya mengambil berkas yang ditumpuk Chanyeol tepat dihadapannya. Dia membuka berkasnya satu per satu.

"Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baik."

"Bagaimana dengan vas yang kukirim kemarin? Apa dia menyukainya?"

"Vasnya pecah. Tepat saat Baekhyun membukanya."

Chanyeol menyeritkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa? Baekhyun sangat berhati-hati, Hun."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ada disana saat Baekhyun membuka vasnya."

"Apa dia terluka?"

"Tidak."

"Apa dia menyukai vas itu? Aku akan membelinya—"

"Diam, Chanyeol!" Sehun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

Mata Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku adalah kekasihnya. Aku akan menjaganya, Chanyeol!"

"Jadi sekarang biarkan aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda, bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya.

Chanyeol hanya memilih diam. Dia tidak ingin beragumen lagi dengan adik kecilnya. Dia berbisik dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Kau tidak mengerti Hun-ah."

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah dua jam lamanya Luhan terbangun tanpa melakukan apapun, selain menatap tembok dihadapannya. Diam-diam, dia juga berharap pagi ini dia akan diberikan sarapan.

Sudah dua hari—atau lebih Luhan tidak diberikan makan. Memang Luhan memiliki metabolisme yang berbeda dengan manusia. Luhan bisa hidup tanpa makanan dan air hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya. Walaupun begitu, Luhan hanyalah makhluk Tuhan biasa yang membutuhkan nutrisi.

Tidak. Sehun mengejeknya makhluk dari neraka terdalam. Dia bahkan tak pantas untuk hidup dan dipuji-puji karena keanehannya tersebut.

" _Yang benar adalah iblis yang jatuh dari neraka terbawah."_

" _Kau bahkan tak pantas untuk hidup."_

" _Memangnya ada yang menyayangi orang sinting sepertimu?"_

Perkataan Sehun itu terdengar begitu nyaring di kepala Luhan. Lantas Luhan menjambak kedua rambutnya dengan kuat-kuat. Dia mendesis dengan kuat.

 _Dia tidak gila, dia tidak sinting, dan dia adalah makhluk biasa._

Ilusi itu kembali dan semakin nyata. Pandangan Luhan mengabur hingga dia tak mampu melihat apapun. Bibir Luhan terbuka dan dia mulai menjerit dengan kuat. Seketika itu pula dia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas seperti dipanggang.

"ARGGH!" Luhan menjerit.

.

.

.

"Tuan Oh!" seorang Maid berlari ke ruangan Sehun dengan muka memucat.

Sehun yang sedang tertawa dengan Chanyeol itu langsung terkejut. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol yang langsung terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Itu—" Maid itu terus bergetar hebat. Bahkan dia tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

Sehun langsung melemparkan tatapan pada Chanyeol, "Chanyeol, bisakah kau pulang sekarang?"

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sehun berlari terburu-buru menuju ruangan bawah tanah. Mukanya berkeringat serta badannya menggigil hebat. Kakinya terhenti begitu saja ketika sampai didepan pintu hitam itu. Dengan kuat dia mendorong pintu tersebut.

"Luhan!" jerit Sehun.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sehun melihat Luhan berubah menjadi api walau wujudnya masih seperti manusia biasa. Matanya berwarna oranye terang seakan hendak memancarkan api. Besi yang membelenggu tangannya bahkan sudah meleleh. Kaus yang dia kenakan bahkan sudah hancur—terbakar.

"Luhan! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menjawab dengan suara yang sangat berat. "Aku tidak gila, Hun!"

Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan. Namun, Luhan mengepakkan sayap cahayanya sehingga Sehun terpelanting ke belakang. Mata Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Jangan dekati aku!" pekik Luhan.

Sehun memegang lengan kanannya yang terluka. "Luhan! Hentikan!"

"Aku tidak akan menghentikannya. Kau kira kau siapa?" Balas Luhan.

"Aku adalah Tuanmu." Jawab Sehun.

"Aku bukan milikmu. Kau hanya memungutku saat itu." Luhan mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya.

"Luhan! Hentikan semua ini!" Pekik Sehun.

"Kau tak berhak memerintah diriku, Oh Sehun." Suara Luhan makin memberat. Bahkan seperti sepuluh orang tengah berbicara menjadi satu.

"Cukup seribu tahun lalu aku menjadi budak. Aku hanya ingin bebas." Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

Mata mereka bertemu ketika Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Mereka saling menatap selama dua detik.

"Bagaimana jika kau merasakan penderitaanku selama ini?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menjawab dengan suara tak kalah seram. "Aku sudah pernah merasakannya."

"Seorang pembisnis kaya terlahir dari keluarga terpandang, bagaimana bisa kau merasakannya? Jangan pernah berbohong padaku, Sehun." Balas Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia mengayunkan tangannya dengan kuat ke wajah Luhan.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Luhan!" Sehun menendang badan Luhan hingga dia terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak tembok.

"Kau beruntung terlahir dengan kekuatan yang nyata, bukan dengan kekuatan yang semu." Sehun menghampiri Luhan.

"Jangan kau pikir aku takut denganmu hanya kau berubah menjadi monster seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah takut dengan apapun!"

"Aku memilikimu. Jika hari itu kau tidak kuseret dari sana, kau mungkin sudah mati akibat kebakaran itu atau jika kau selamat kau hanya menjadi gelandangan yang ditakuti semua orang. Bersyukurlah aku bisa menyelamatkan dirimu!" Suara Sehun kembali meninggi.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya begitu Sehun berjongkok dihadapannya. Jiwanya mulai bergejolak. Antara ingin membunuh Sehun dengan ingin kembali menjadi Luhan yang lugu serta polos.

"Kenapa hanya menatapku? Tadi kau seperti orang kesetanan yang ingin membunuhku bahkan menuntut diriku atas semua yang terjadi padamu." Sehun tertawa.

"Jika terlahir sebagai budak mungkin memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi budak selamanya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun membolak-balikan buku tebal yang baru saja dia ambil dari perpustakaan milik Sehun. Buku setebal ensiklopedia itu berhasil dia temukan setelah dua jam mencari. Sampul bukunya sudah usang bahkan sangat jelek. Yang jelas dulu, Sehun sangat mengagung-agungkan buku ini bagaikan setumpuk emas yang ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma. Baekhyun mengidikkan bahunya sambil membuka halaman pertama.

"SCP-001. _The Gate Guardian_." Bisiknya.

"Sejenis _Humanoid_ yang memiliki sayap dari cahaya yang sangat terang. Memiliki senjata yang dapat membunuh orang dengan sekali tebas." Bisik Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang ada diotak anak itu sehingga dia mengambil Luhan?"

Baekhyun kembali berkutat pada kertas-kertas itu. Dia berusaha memahami tulisan itu yang ditulis dengan bahasa Latin.

 _Krieeek..._

Baekhyun melempar pandangannya ke pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka lebar. "Oh kau rupanya."

Sehun berjalan masuk menghampiri Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau baca?"

"Buku tentang Luhan, kurasa."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Dia mendudukkan badannya disamping Baekhyun.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Biasa." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Dia melihat telapak tangan Sehun yang berlumuran darah itu. Seketika itu pula raut wajah Baekhyun berubah.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Sehun hanya mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Selalu saja begini."

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu lagi, Baek. Jadi sudahlah hentikan. Urusi saja dirimu dan aku akan mengurusi diriku." Jawab Sehun.

"Pernikahan kita akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Jika kita terus-terusan seperti ini, apa yang akan dipikirkan orang tua kita? Apakah kita hanya bermain-main atau serius?"

"Urusi saja dirimu. Jangan menyeramahiku seperti ini!"

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya. " _You won't understand it,_ Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

Luhan menatap dinding dihadapannya dengan kosong. Dia bisa merasakan badannya kembali seperti biasa. Kulit-kulit mulai menyusun dirinya serta suhu badannya mulai kembali normal.

Kaki-kakinya berjalan mendekati tumpukan pakaian di depan pintu ruangannya. Beberapa maid baru saja mengantarkan kaus untuk Luhan. Bahkan Luhan sempat mendengar para maid berlari ketakutan setelah mengantarkan pakaian itu.

Luhan memegang sebuah kaus berwarna hijau dengan corak tentara. Matanya memerhatikan kaus itu sebentar. Sampai ia sadar kaus itu terlalu kecil untuknya. Lelaki mungil itu memutuskan untuk menaruhnya kembali.

Luhan berlalu pada sebuah kemeja berwarna putih polos. _Cukup besar_ , pikirnya. Jadilah pilihannya jatuh kemeja itu dengan celana pendek sedengkul. Setidaknya ada pakaian daripada tidak sama sekali. Dengan cepat Luhan mengenakan kemeja dan celana itu.

 _Kriek..._

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan perlahan. Seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Luhan." Panggil orang itu.

Luhan tidak menoleh. Perhatiannya masih jatuh pakaiannya.

Orang itu malah masuk dan menubruk badan Luhan ke tembok. Mata mereka beradu pandang selama beberapa lama.

"Sehun-ah." Luhan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Orang itu—Sehun malah menatap Luhan dengan datar. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kening Luhan.

"Tuan muda?" Panggil Luhan.

Sehun enggan menjawab panggilan Luhan. Ia malah mengecup bibir Luhan dengan pelan. Sehun mulai menggerakan bibirnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Luhan ikut membalas. Dia membuka mulutnya agar Sehun bisa menjelajahi mulutnya.

"Emhh.." Luhan mendesah tertahan.

"Tuan muda!"

Sontak Sehun langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan Luhan.

"Ya?"

Maid itu membuka mulutnya. "Tuan Jongin dan Tuan Kyungsoo sudah sampai, Tuan muda."

"Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan?" Sehun menggerutu. Dia pergi meninggalkan Luhan tanpa mengunci pintu ruangan Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam mematung disana—mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi.

Ada kalanya Sehun datang kepadanya tanpa meminta seks. Ada kalanya Sehun hanya datang dan mengecup bibir Luhan seperti tadi. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya ada keputusasaan dalam ciumannya kala itu. Seperti tadi, Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun sedang sedih dan kesepian.

"Pelampiasan, huh?"

.

.

.

"Sehun!" Lelaki yang tinggi menyapa Sehun yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jongin?" Tanya Sehun sambil memeluk lelaki tinggi—Jongin.

"Baik."

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun sambil melirik lelaki yang tengah duduk di sofa itu.

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya dengan sinis. "Baik."

"Bagaimana dengan _Honeymoon_ kalian di Jepang?" Tangan Sehun terangkat—menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk.

"Ya, seperti itu." Jawab Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Dan oh! Bagaimana penginapan yang sudah kurekomendasikan?"

"Biasa saja." Giliran Kyungsoo yang menjawab.

Jongin menepuk bahu istri manisnya—Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo hanya malu mengakuinya, Sehun."

Sehun hanya tertawa. "Apa yang membawa kalian kemari?"

"Aku ingin mengantarkan beberapa berkas sebenarnya. Aku akan kembali bekerja dua hari lagi." Jelas Jongin.

"Kau bisa meminta yang lain untuk mengantarkan berkasnya, Jongin."

"Aku datang juga sekalian berterima kasih atas kemarin dan juga Kyungsoo sedang ada perlu denganmu, katanya."

"Benarkah itu? Tumben sekali, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo hanya mengidikkan bahunya. "Aku ingin meminjam beberapa buku tentang psikologi."

"Boleh, boleh sekali. Aku akan memanggilkan maid untuk mengantarkanmu ke sana." Tangan Sehun bergerak memanggil maid disekitar mereka.

"Tolong antarkan Kyungsoo ke perpustakaan." Perintahnya begitu maid sampai didekatnya.

"Perlu kutemani, Soo?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak usah, selesaikan saja urusanmu dengan Sehun. Aku muak lama-lama berada disini." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan dingin.

"Dia masih sama." Balas Sehun ketika Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tau. Maafkan dia, Sehun-ah. Dia hanya kebingungan." Jongin menunduk beberapa kali.

.

.

.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat begitu dia membuka pintu perpustakaan milik Sehun. Benar-benar seperti surga, baginya. Besar, buku-buku tertata rapih, serta ruangannya tersebut sangat nyaman. Jongin tidak berbohong rupanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke sana. "Dimana buku-buku tentang psikologi?"

Maid itu menjawab. "Disan—"

"Wah wah! Lihat siapa yang datang." Suara itu menginterupsi penjelasan Maid. Kyungsoo melemparkan padangannya. Dia menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk ditemani secangkir teh serta buku. Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya—membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hanya ingin menyapa. Tidak boleh?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar sepatah katapun darimu." Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Baekhyun.

"Kau kira kau siapa Kyungsoo? Aku lebih berkuasa disini ketimbang dirimu." Sahut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya rapat. Dia hanya mengikuti maid yang berjalan didepannya. Meladeni Baekhyun mengoceh seperti itu hanya menguras waktunya saja, pikir Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat mengambil sebuah buku tebal.

"Aku baru saja mau membaca buku itu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin sekarang. Karena bukunya sudah dipegang oleh seorang mantan pelacur." Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa.

Kyungsoo hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Dia masih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Yo! Aku pergi dulu!"

Setelahnya Kyungsoo mendengar pintu perpustakaan itu tertutup dengan kuat. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat.

Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

.

.

.

Luhan rasa hari ini adalah keempat kalinya dia keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu dengan bebas setelah berbulan-bulan mendekap disana terus. Ini kedua kalinya dia harus merengek-rengek kepada penjaga pintu ruangannya. Dan mereka hanya berkata _"Cepatlah! Ada tamu disekitar sini"_. Memang biasanya jika mereka sedang baik hati, mereka tidak akan mengadukannya kepada Sehun.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya maid yang menemani Luhan itu.

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah kaca. Bolehkah?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Cepatlah. Aku hanya akan memberikanmu waktu satu menit disana." Jawab Maid itu.

Luhan mengangguk dan berlari menuju pintu belakang. Setau dirinya pintu belakang memiliki akses yang lebih cepat ke rumah kaca. Dia membuka pintu dengan cepat dan berlari ke rumah kaca.

Begitu dia membuka rumah kaca, matanya bertabrakan dengan seseorang disana. Wajah itu sangat familiar untuknya.

"Mau apa kau?" Lelaki itu membuka suaranya.

Luhan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Aku hanya ingin mampir ke sini sebentar."

"Memang Sehun mengijinkan dirimu ke sini?" Lelaki itu menatap Luhan sinis.

"Cepat kembali ke ruanganmu!"

Luhan langsung berlari ketakutan meninggalkan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Biar saya bawakan, Tuan Kyungsoo." Ujar Maid itu hendak mengambil beberapa tumpuk buku dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo malah menggeleng. "Tidak usah, ini tidak berat."

Mata Kyungsoo melihat ke arah jendela besar disampingnya. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke jendela tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka memiliki rumah kaca." Ucap Kyungsoo kepada dirinya sendiri. "Apa saja isinya?"

"Isinya hanya tanaman hiasan serta beberapa tanaman obat, Tuan." Jawab Maid itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja dia melihat seseorang dengan sayap berwarna seperti api berlari keluar dari rumah kaca itu.

"MAID!" Kyungsoo memekik.

"Siapa dia? Siapa lelaki bersayap itu? Apakah aku tidak salah melihat?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Maid itu hanya terdiam membisu. Buku-buku yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo pegang, meluncur bebas ke tanah. Matanya masih membulat menatap lelaki itu.

"A-anda h-ha-hanya salah m-melihat, Tuan Kyungsoo." Maid itu tergagap.

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah maid itu. "Aku tidak salah melihat! Dia tadi—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong begitu dia melihat tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari rumah kaca.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bertanya—tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Iya, tuan Baekhyun memang sering kesana." Maid itu menjawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, aku tidak salah lihat kan?"

"Anda mungkin kelelahan, Tuan Kyungsoo. Biar saya bawakan buku-buku ini." Ucap Maid sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Maid itu mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Huh? Mungkin."

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Matanya membulat begitu bertemu dengan Jongin. Dia memutuskan berdiri disamping kursi Sehun.

"Hai Nyonya Oh!" Sapa Jongin dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin itu. Dia tidak bisa berbohong jika mukanya memerah dengan ucapan Jongin itu.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Darimana saja kau, Baek?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku baru saja dari perpustakaan dan rumah kaca." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?" Giliran Jongin yang bertanya.

"Sudah. Kami sempat mengobrol tadi." Mata Baekhyun menangkap Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan menuju mereka. "Benarkan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekilas. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin.

" _Anyway_ , Selamat atas pernikahan kalian! Maaf aku tidak sempat datang hari itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sehun sudah menjelaskannya. Selamat atas pembukaan _brand fashion_ mu. Kudengar kau berkolaborasi dengan Jessica Jung, bukan?" Jongin tersenyum. "Kyungsoo sangat mengidolakan Jessica Jung, bisa minta tanda tangannya?"

Kyungsoo menyikut perut Jongin dengan lembut. Ayolah ini bukan waktunya membicarakan hal seperti itu. Dia muak harus berbasa-basi dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memintakannya." Jawab Baekhyun meng-iyakan permintaan Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Jongin kembali tersenyum.

"Aku akan pulang, Sehun. Aku akan kembali ke sini besok. Jangan merindukanku, eoh?" Baekhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dengan cepat.

"Da! Kalian berdua!" Dia juga melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Oh ya!" beserta dengan suara itu dia kembali menghampiri Sehun. Dia langsung membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sehun.

"Aku mengerti, Baekhyun-ah. Terima kasih." Jawab Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tangannya setia menggenggam tongkat _baseball_ dengan kuat. Begitu sampai didepan ruangan itu, Sehun menendang pintu tersebut dengan kuat.

Matanya menajam begitu melihat Luhan dengan eskpresi terkejut disana. "Kau harus membayar semuanya, Luhan."

" _Aku rasa kau harus membeli borgol yang lebih bagus lagi. Atau kau lupa memborgolnya lagi? Aku tadi bertemu anak itu di rumah kaca. Kurasa dia kabur dari ruangannya lagi." Bisik Baekhyun kepada Sehun._

" _Aku mengerti, Baekhyun-ah. Terima kasih." Jawab Sehun._

 _Sehun masih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Setidaknya dia mungkin hanya akan menasihati Luhan._

 _Begitu Baekhyun melenggang dari rumahnya, Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah berbicara duluan kepada Sehun itu membuka suara duluan._

" _Aku tadi melihat seseorang berjalan dari rumah kaca, Hun-ah. Dia memiliki sayap seperti api kurasa. Aku berharap aku salah lihat. Tapi, aku yakin melihat hal itu."_

 _Sehun kesal bukan main begitu mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Alih-alih marah, dia tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo itu. Dia harus berbohong lagi—mungkin._

" _Jangan khawatir. Aku juga beberapa kali melihat hal itu. Aku pernah memanggil beberapa orang pintar ke sini. Mereka hanya bilang makhluk itu hanyalah penjaga rumah ini. Kau tahukan orang tuaku dulu tergila-gila pada hal gaib semacam ini?" Jelas Sehun._

" _Ah begitu..."_

" _Jangan terlalu khawatir. Mungkin kau juga sedang kelelahan makanya seperti itu."_

"Tuan muda?" Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Cepat borgol, Luhan!" Pekik Sehun memberikan perintah kepada anak buahnya.

Anak buahnya itu langsung berlari menuju Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam membeku. Muka Luhan berubah menjadi pucat begitu tangannya sudah terborgol rapih.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang jika ingin keluar dari sini setidaknya beritahu diriku, bukan? Lalu kenapa kau malah pergi seenaknya begitu saja?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Ak-aku hanya ingin ke-kesana." Jawab Luhan dengan tergagap.

"Aku sih tidak terlalu masalah jika kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, apakah kau tahu?" Sehun berjongkok dihadapan Luhan. "Temanku tadi bertanya tentangmu. Kau sudah tahu bahwa kau dilindungi, mengapa bertindak ceroboh seperti itu? Bagaimana jika temanku melapor pada tentara perdamaian? Bagaimana jika tentara perdamaian menghampirimu dan langsung membunuhmu begitu saja?"

"Tuan muda..."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin semua orang mengetahui dirimu?"

"Kau ingin bebas? Kalau begitu aku akan membebaskanmu dan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan selama ini? Silahkan tinggalkan rumah ini jika kau mau! Hanya saja—" Sehun menarik dagu Luhan dengan kasar.

"—memang ada yang mau menerimamu?"

Air mata Luhan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Seperti bibirnya telah terkunci rapat-rapat.

"Katakan padaku, memang ada yang mau menerimamu? Orang tuamu sudah mati, saudara-saudaramu telah menghilang! Siapa yang akan melindungimu? Kau hanya akan dicemooh oleh orang-orang yang melihatmu."

"Jawab aku, iblis bodoh!" Sehun membenturkan kepala Luhan ke tembok dibelakang Luhan. Sebuah sentakan keras cukup membuat kepala Luhan terasa pusing dan berat.

Sehun mengambil tongkat _baseball_ miliknya. Dia mulai memukul kepala Luhan dengan kuat. Tidak peduli dengan fakta kepala Luhan mulai berdarah dan memar, Sehun terus memukulnya seperti kesetanan.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab, huh?" Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Ma-afkan ak-ku, Tuan muda. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Jawab Luhan.

"Salahnya kesabaranku sudah habis." Sehun menggeram. Dia langsung menendang perut Luhan.

Sehun mengambil tongkat _baseball_ nya lagi. Dia mengangkatnya dan bersiap mengayunkannya kepada Luhan.

"Hentikan Oh Sehun!" Suara melengking itu mengintrupsi pekerjaan Sehun saat ini.

Sehun melirik ke belakang. Memastikan siapa yang berani menghalangi pekerjaannya sekarang. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menghela napasnya begitu melihat pemilik suara itu.

"Apa Tao?" Tanya Sehun dengan dingin.

"Jangan menyakitinya!" Pekik Tao. Dia langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu! Jangan terlalu kasar padanya!" Suara Tao masih meninggi. Dia membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya.

"Kau hampir membunuhnya, Sehun bodoh!"

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Atas dasar apa kau berhak berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku majikannya, Tao!"

Tao melempar tatapan dinginnya pada Sehun. "Kau tidak bisa menyakitinya seperti ini."

"Aku bisa. Karena aku yang memilikinya." Ujar Sehun. Dia berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya." Sehun berhenti sejenak. Dia menatap Tao dengan sinis sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau menyakiti milikmu melebihi aku menyakiti dirinya."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawannya, huh? Kau ini kuat, bukan?" Tao mengambil obat merah dari kotak P3K milik Sehun.

Luhan hanya terdiam. Matanya masih setia memerhatikan Tao yang tengah meneteskan obat merah ke atas kain kasa.

"Kenapa diam? Kau bahkan bisa menghajarnya hingga habis-habisan." Suara Tao mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Luhan dengan suara serak.

"Seharusnya kau melawan saja. Aku jadi sedih jika kau begini. Kau juga tidak salahkan? Aku dengar dari maid kalau penjaga juga tidak memberitahu Sehun. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Luhan." Jelas Tao sambil menaruh kain kasa di kening Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Tao. Biarkan saja Tuan Muda memarahiku seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin ada korban selain aku." Jawab Luhan.

Tao menghela napasnya dengan kuat. "Mengapa sepupu bodohku itu bisa menyakiti orang sepertimu?"

"Dia hanya bingung." Bela Luhan.

"Kau masih bisa membelanya disaat seperti ini?"

"Karena—" Luhan menghela napasnya.

"—dia mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah menjagaku."

"Eh?" Tao menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. "Siapa? Jika orang itu masih ada, aku akan mengantarkanmu kepadanya."

"Dia sudah mati. Aku yang membunuhnya." Jawab Luhan.

"Karena itu—"

"Kau tidak ingin menyakitinya atau membunuhnya?"

"Ya."

 **TBC**

* * *

Halooooo~~~ kita ketemu lagi~~

Btw makasih banyak buat yang kemaren udah ngereview, ngefollow, sama ngefav cerita ini makasih banyaaak...

Jadi kemaren kalo misalnya bingung SCP Foundation itu apa? Aku bakalan jelasin nih

SCP-Foundation merupakan salah satu organisasi pemerintah yang melakukan sebuah pengujian terhadap salah satu eksperimen yang sengaja diciptakan maupun yang ditemukan oleh pihak SCP itu sendiri. Dalam perkembangannya organisasi ini diwajibkan untuk mengurus semua benda atau mahkluk hidup yang mereka ciptakan atau ditemukan demi mencegah kepanikan global. Hal-hal yang diciptakan diantaranya adalah mahkluk-mahkluk buatan yang telah dimanipulasi gen penyusunnya atau membuat sendiri gen untuk penyusun mahkluk hidup, membuat senjata baik senjata mati ataupun hidup namun dalam skala yang merusak kecil-besar, dan penelitian pada perkembangan E.T dan I.T seputar objek yang belum pernah ada dibumi. (thanks to kaskus btw XD)

Kenapa Luhan punya sayap? SCP-001 itu apaan sih?

Nah SCP-001 itu anggaplah sesuatu yang ditemuin sama SCP. SCP-001 itu kebetulan punya sayap gitu. Kalo mau lebih lengkap bisa baca disini - .

Tapi aku gak sepenuhnya nelen bulet-bulet tuh fakta. Udah aku ganti-gantilah untuk keperluan cerita XD, walopun aku terinspirasi dari tuh SCP untuk cerita ini... luhan dalam cerita ini bukan eksperimenlah kira-kira...

Terus ini real apa enggak scp foundation sama scpnya? Ya terserah sih mau percaya ato enggak. Kalo buat aku sih just for fun ajaaa XD

Romancenya bakalan ada gak? Tentu bakalan ada koook~

Kenapa Sehun jahat sama Luhan? Ibunya Luhan kemana? Ortunya udah meninggal ya? Yang nyulik Luhan siapa?

Kalo pertanyaan kaya itu aku belom bisa jawab hehehe nanti bakalan kejawab satu per satu kok pertanyaannya di cerita~

Btw makasih banyaaak, maaf kalo chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan dan pendek

Last but not least

Review plisss *bbuing bbuing bareng Hunhan*

!Balesan Review!

Guest 1: makasih yaaa udah mau ninggalin jejaknyaaa~ karena biar greget(?)

Guest 2: makasih yaaa udah ngereview ceritanyaaa~ pertanyaannya kalo aku jawab bakalan jadi gak seru ceritanyaaa:(

Mischa baby: makasih yaaa udah nyempetin buat ninggalin jejaknyaaa, udah diupdatekan ceritanyaaa?

RusAngin: makasih yaaaa udah mau ngereview aku juga kasian kok sama luhannya T.T


	3. Rivers Of Tears

XingBubble Present:

Monster; (2) River of Tears

Main Cast: Sehun & Luhan.

Other Cast: EXO's member and Cameo(s) (Red Velvet's Yeri for this chapter).

Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the plot.

 _ **Warning!**_ **Yaoi | BL | NC | AU | Typo(s) | Trigger Warning! | Contain Violence.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _But you're a villain_ _  
_ _Your sins unforgiven – Alessia Cara_

.

.

.

Tao terdiam sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak P3K milik Sehun. Dia masih terbayang-bayang perkataan Luhan tadi. Bagaimana bisa lelaki mungil itu masih membela sepupu gilanya itu? Dia rasa Luhan sudah gila karena Sehun.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan membela Sehun hanya karena Sehun mirip dengan penjaga Luhan terdahulu? Baiklah jika wajahnya mirip, Luhan mungkin menyukainya karena itu Luhan membela. Namun, itu sudah keterlaluan. Atau mungkin sifatnya mirip? Tao tidak akan mengambil opsi kedua. Kecuali, Luhan menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kekerasan atau _masokist_.

"Tao!" Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"Apa?" Tao hanya menjawab dengan pelan. Matanya menangkap Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar di ruanganku?"

"Untuk apa? Aku lelah hari ini." Tolak Tao. Dia hanya tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sehun setelah melihat Sehun kesetanan seperti tadi. Dia membawa kaki-kakinya berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

"Ini tentang perkembangan kasus itu." Perkataan Sehun itu membuat Tao terdiam sejenak.

Tao melempar pandangannya pada Sehun. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Sejauh ini, aku berhasil memanipulasi kebakaran _SCP Foundation_. Aku sudah menghilangkan bukti-buktinya." Jelas Tao.

"Bagaimana dengan Maria dan Jason?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Polisi biasa mengambil kesimpulan mereka bunuh diri karena terlilit hutang. Mereka juga mengira tentara perdamaian mengambil SCP yang hilang dan menyembunyikannya sementara waktu di Brimingham." Jawab Tao.

"Tentara perdamaian?"

"Masih sibuk dengan fakta yang ada. Kenalanku di tentara perdamaian berkata mereka mengira Luhan membakar tempat itu. Kemungkinan Luhan menjadi tersangka pertama saat ini." Sahut Tao.

"Bagaimana dengan SCP yang kita tinggalkan itu?"

"Dia mati dalam kebakaran bersama Maria dan Jason."

Sehun melipat tangannya di meja. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan para petinggi _SCP Foundation_? Apa mereka tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Sejauh ini, mereka hanya bisa menebak kau adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Hanya saja mereka tidak memiliki bukti. Beruntunglah mereka memiliki masalah dengan Maria dan Jason sehingga mereka mengabaikanmu." Jawab Tao. "Kau tahu, kan? Mereka juga memiliki otak-otak licik seperti dirimu. Jadi untuk sekarang awasi saja Luhanmu itu. Kudengar beberapa orang mungkin akan mengambil Luhanmu itu dengan berbagai cara."

"Aku tahu. Aku yakin mereka juga tidak berani dengan donatur terbesar tempat terkutuk itu." Balas Sehun.

"Kau donatur terbesar tetapi, membenci tempat itu. Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Tao. "Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu dirimu jika seperti ini."

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membantu tempat itu." Sehun tersenyum.

Tao berdecih. "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil. Aku tahu sepupuku tidak akan seperti itu."

"Aku hanya sedikit tertarik dengan hal seperti itu." Balas Sehun.

"Tertarik apanya? _Bullshit_." Tao menatap Sehun dengan sinis. "Jika kau tertarik, kau akan memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik-baik bukan menyakitinya! Bukankah tujuan utamamu mengambilnya waktu itu karena ingin dia melindungimu?"

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Jangan berlagak sok tahu."

"Kau juga tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, kau juga menyakiti milikmu dengan sangat parah." Tambah Sehun.

Sehun membalas tatapan sinis Tao. "Bahkan milikmu hampir bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dengan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya, bukan? Sadarlah! Kau dan diriku tidak ada bedanya jika kita berbicara tentang mereka."

Tao mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Matanya memerah—menahan amarah.

"Kau bahkan lebih parah dariku, Tao. Setidaknya aku punya alasan kuat 'kenapa aku bisa menyakitinya'. Karena dia bersalah, jadi aku harus menghukumnya."

"Tapi, dirimu? Kau bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk menyakiti seseorang yang tidak berdosa. Bukankah kau menyakitinya karena kau marah kepada dirimu sendiri lalu, melampiaskannya kepada Kris? Kekanak-kanakkan sekali."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Tao menendang meja kerja Sehun. Dia langsung berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju Sehun.

"Woah~! Terkejut dengan fakta yang kuberikan?" Ucap Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku bilang tutup mulutmu!" Geram Tao. Dia mengeratkan cengkramannya itu. "Tidakkah kau dengar itu?"

"Sehabis ini aku berani akan memukul Kris seperti yang kulakukan pada Luhan tadi—atau mungkin lebih parah."

Tao menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Dia tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun.

"Jadi urusi saja urusanmu. Jangan campuri urusanku dengan Luhan."

.

.

.

Sebuah _Bugatti Chiron_ berhenti di depan sebuah _mansion_ mewah. Pemilik mobil itu menolak turun hanya untuk membuka pagar. Dia hanya terdiam di mobil menunggu beberapa _maid_ membukakan pagar untuknya. Begitu pagar terbuka, dia langsung menginjak pedal gas hingga mobil mewahnya itu masuk ke garasi.

 _Maid_ itu membuka pintu mobil Tao. "Selamat datang Tuan Ta—" Ucapan _maid_ itu terhenti begitu Tao melempar tatapan dingin padanya.

"Dimana Kris?" Tanya Tao.

"Kris sedang berada di ruangannya, Tuan."

"Bawakan aku pisau." Perintah Tao.

Muka _maid_ itu memucat. Dia terdiam membeku menatap Tao.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat antarkan ke kamar Kris." Ujar Tao meninggalkan _maid_ itu.

"Oh ya!" Tao berhenti sebentar. Dia menatap _maid_ itu "Jangan lupa borgol Kris. Aku tidak mau kejadian yang kemarin terulang lagi."

.

.

.

Tao membuka pintu cokelat itu dengan perahan-lahan. Dia berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang tengah tertidur di sudut ruangan itu. Begitu sampai, dia langsung berjongkok dihadapan Kris. Tao mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tangan itu menyentuh wajah Kris dengan lembut.

Kris sangat tampan, Tao mengakui hal itu. Wajahnya putih bersih, alisnya sangat tebal, hidungnya mancung, bahkan bibirnya berwarna merah muda alami. Tinggi badannya juga diatas rata-rata.

Hanya saja, Kris bukanlah manusia. Dia sama seperti Luhan. Sebuah monster berlabelkan SCP-957.

Perlahan-lahan Kris mulai membuka matanya. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tao?" Panggil Kris begitu dia tersadar sepenuhnya.

Tao tersenyum miring menganggapi panggilan Kris.

Kris berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Tao. Namun, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya sama sekali. Air muka Kris berubah begitu dia melihat tangannya sudah terborgol rapih.

"Tao, ada apa?" Tanya Kris keheranan.

Tao tidak menjawab. Dia malah berdiri seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada pisau ditangannya.

"Tao! Aku sudah bilang kemarin. Mari bicarakan baik-baik. Aku bisa membantu masalahmu. Aku mohon." Pinta Kris.

Tao hanya terdiam. Dia masih tersenyum miring menatap Kris.

"Jangan sakiti aku seperti kemarin lagi. Aku mohon, Tao!" Kris mulai terisak. Entah sejak kapan air mata itu menetes dari pelupuk mata Kris.

Tao masih tetap membisu. Dia malah mengayunkan kaki kanannya pada kepala Kris dengan kuat.

"Arggh! Tao!" Kris merintih kesakitan.

Tao menjongkokkan badannya. Dia menatap Kris penuh kebencian.

 _Buk_!

Tao mendorong kepala Kris ke tembok tepat dibelakangnya.

 _Kau benar, Sehun. aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyakiti Kris. Aku memang tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menyakitinya. Hanya saja—_

"Maafkan aku." Tao mengangkat pisau itu dengan perlahan-lahan.

Kris mulai meronta-ronta. Dia menarik tangannya agar bisa terlepas dari borgol tersebut—walaupun Kris tau hal itu akan sia-sia.

"Tao! Tao! Dengarkan aku, Tao!"

"Tao! Jangan turuti apa yang ada di kepalamu sekarang! Tao! Dengarkan aku!"

Suara Kris itu bahkan tidak mampu menyadarkan pikiran kalut Tao. Dia hanya terfokus pada apa yang akan dia lakukan.

 _-Aku rasa aku harus melakukan hal itu._

"Aku mohon. Jangan sakiti aku, Zitao. Jangan." Suara Kris itu membuat Tao terdiam membeku.

" _Ku mohon, ibu. Jangan sakiti aku lagi."_

" _Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Zitao! Kau selalu saja begini! Kenapa dirimu harus terlahir di keluarga ini?"_

 _Prang!_

Pisau dari sedari tadi Tao genggam meluncur bebas ke lantai. Kedua tangannya mulai berjalan menutupi kedua telinganya. Dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Hingga dia jatuh terduduk dihadapan Kris. Napasnya tersengal-sengal seperti habis berlari.

" _Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah membanggakan kami walaupun hanya sekali? Apa maumu?"_

" _Aku sedang berusaha untuk itu, Ibu. Aku mohon. Ayah! Aku mohon!"_

Sepotong kenangan itu merupakan salah satu dari kenangan yang sudah Tao kubur dalam-dalam. Bahkan Tao bersumpah untuk tidak meningatnya kembali.

Tao mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan cepat dia meninju pelipis kanan Kris.

"Sakit, Tao." Kris merintih kesakitan.

Tao menendang perut Kris dengan kaki kanannya hingga Kris kembali bertabrakan dengan tembok dibelakangnya.

"Sakit, bukan? Itu yang aku rasakan."

 _Aku tidak peduli apakah aku membutuhkan alasan atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin dia merasakan penderitaanku juga._

.

.

.

Kerja di pagi hari.

Adalah salah satu kegiatan yang amat dibenci Sehun. Seumur hidupnya menjabat sebagai direktur utama dari Perusahaan Oh, tidak pernah sekalipun dia datang pagi. Paling cepat dia akan datang pukul 10. Itupun jika dia tidak mampir dahulu ke restoran maupun berkeliling kota London hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Namun pagi ini entah malaikat sebaik apa yang berbisik padanya, lelaki jangkung itu berhasil datang dibawah pukul 10. Rekor tercepat yang pernah dia capai. Dan hal itu membuat penasihat keuangan sekaligus sahabatnya, Jongin menatapnya keheranan begitu melihat Sehun menampakkan batang hidungnya di lobby kantor.

"Sehun?" Sapa Jongin keheranan.

"Apa?" Sehun berhenti sejenak.

"Ini benar kau?" Jongin masih setia memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

Sehun menyeritkan dahi. Menatap tidak suka pada sahabatnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku heran, kenapa kau datang begitu cepat? Padahal aku baru saja ingin ke rumahmu." Jelas Jongin.

"Kau sendiri mengapa masuk begitu cepat? Kau bilang kau akan masuk besok." Sehun bertanya balik.

"Park Chanyeol mendadak harus pulang cepat. Makanya aku masuk agar bisa membantumu." Jawab Jongin.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengidikkan bahunya sekilas. "Mana kutahu—sakit, mungkin."

Sehun mengangguk. Dia mulai berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

"Dan oh! Aku lupa—"

Teriakan Jongin itu membuat Sehun kembali berhenti berjalan.

"—Aku sudah menaruh berkas calon sekertarismu di meja."

.

.

.

Begitu membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya, kesan pertama yang Sehun dapatkan adalah ketidaknyamanan. Ruangan itu sebenarnya sangat nyaman dan luas. Nuansa minimalis sengaja Sehun pilih agar terlihat berkelas. Perabotan di dalam ruangan ditata dengan jarak sedemikian rupa agar memberikan kesan lega.

Hanya saja, ketika mata Sehun menangkap tumpukkan kertas yang ditata di atas meja kerja membuatnya sesak napas. Entah alasan apa, Sehun acapkali merasa sesak napas, mual, serta pusing ketika melihat kertas bertumpuk-tumpuk diatas meja. Membayangkan hari panjang tak jauh-jauh dari kertas, pena, serta komputer.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju meja kerja. Dengan cepat dia menarik kursi dan mendaratkan bokongnya disana. Sehun menutup matanya sejenak sebelum mulai membuka kertas itu satu per satu.

Isinya monoton dari hari ke hari. Laporan keuangan, ganti rugi, saham, serta kontrak-kontrak semuanya tak jauh-jauh dari situ. Namun ada satu dokumen yang menarik perhatian Sehun.

Dokumen orang-orang yang melamar pada jabatan sekertaris. Hampir dua bulan Sehun harus bekerja sendirian tanpa adanya sekertaris—terima kasih teruntuk Kim Taeyeon, mantan sekertaris tercintanya yang mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba. Dia membuka dokumen tersebut perlahan-lahan.

 _Kriek_

Pintu ruang kerja Sehun terbuka perlahan-lahan. Seorang wanita berbadan ramping menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Sehun yang tadinya sedikit kesal karena pekerjaannya terganggu langsung memasang muka datar.

"Sehun~" Sapa wanita itu manja.

Sehun memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum. "Ya?"

Wanita itu menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku lagi?" Rajuknya begitu berdiri dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring. Dia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang selalu menjadi pelariannya dikala bosan—selain Luhan.

"Sehun!" Panggilnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Ada apa Kim Yeri?" Tanya Sehun yang pada akhirnya harus menjawab wanita itu.

Wanita itu—Yeri mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau selalu saja begitu!"

"Kenapa kau datang ke kantorku pagi-pagi begini, huh?" Tanya Sehun.

Pandangan Yeri mulai menurun. Dia menatap lantai sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun melihat gelagat aneh pada wanita itu.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol." Akhirnya Yeri membuka suara.

"Kenapa? Chanyeol tidak mungkin memarahimu jika kau tidak mengacau."

Yeri menatap Sehun sebal. "Ini ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Apa yang terjadi, huh?"

"Chanyeol menyuruhku menjauhimu. Dia bilang aku hanya menganggu hubungan orang saja."

Sehun tertawa. "Jadi?"

"Ya, aku tidak mau. Aku hanya menyukai Sehun!" Tutur Yeri. "Lagipula kau tidak sepenuhnya mencintai Baekhyun. Jadi aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatimu."

Sehun melempar dokumen yang sedari tadi dia megang ke atas meja. Dia tersenyum miring. "Darimana kau tahu aku tidak mencintai Baekhyun?"

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau tidak mungkin menemuiku tiap malam. Bahkan mengunjungi bar milikku." Yeri melipat tangannya didada.

Sehun masih tersenyum miring. "Aku banyak menemui wanita, Yeri. Jangan sok tahu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sehun. Kau selalu mengunjungiku tiap kali kau bosan." Yeri menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kau pernah meniduriku beberapa kali dan selalu berkata ' _andaikan aku tidak bertunangan dengan Baekhyun, aku akan menikahimu_ ' setelah kita melakukannya." Suara Yeri meninggi.

"Aku sudah bilang aku mabuk. Aku selalu mengatakan hal itu pada _partner_ ku." Balas Sehun tenang.

"Sehun! Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mulai mencintaiku—"

"MENGATAKAN APA?" Teriakan nyaring itu memotong ucapan Yeri. Sehun dan Yeri langsung melempar tatapan tajam pada orang yang berani menginterupsi ucapan Yeri.

Mata Sehun membulat begitu melihat Baekhyun tengah berdiri di hadapan pintu dengan muka memerah.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun tidak percaya tunangannya itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

Baekhyun menutup pintu ruang kerja Sehun dengan cepat. "Apa maksudmu, Yeri?"

Yeri menyinggungkan senyum sinis pada Baekhyun. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku berkata Sehun, tunangan tersayangmu itu mulai mencintaiku, Baek."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Dia menatap Sehun tajam. "Kukira sudah cukup kau menyakitiku dengan manusia-manusia biadab itu. Mengapa harus—"

Baekhyun melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Yeri. "—dirinya?"

"Kenapa? Kau malu ketika tahu dirimu kalah telak dariku?" Yeri bertanya seraya merendahkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menampar wanita yang menyandang gelar sebagai musuh bebuyutan dirinya. Hanya saja dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Citranya di mata Sehun itu penting ketimbang emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Aku?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak percaya. "Kalah darimu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau memang pemilik pasangan cincin Sehun. Tapi—"

Yeri mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Wanita itu berbisik dengan nada menyebalkan yang pernah Baekhyun dengar.

"—aku adalah orang yang mengisi hati Sehun."

 _Plak!_

Sebuah tamparan dari tangan Baekhyun melayang ke wajah Yeri. Baekhyun sama sekali tiba bisa menahan emosinya begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Yeri. Persetan dengan pencitraannya untuk Sehun, Yeri sudah keterlaluan dan dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kau menamparku?" Yeri bertanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Ya. Apa perlu ku tampar sekali lagi agar kau menyadarinya?" Suara Baekhyun merendah.

"Ya! Kau—"

"Pergi dari sini, Kim Yeri!" Usir Baekhyun.

"Apa hakmu mengusir diriku?" Jerit Yeri kesal.

"Apa perlu aku adukan semua ini pada Chanyeol, Yeri?" Mata Baekhyun menatap Yeri tajam.

"Kau memang—ugh! Menyebalkan!" Pekik Yeri. "Kau menang kali ini, Byun Baekhyun!"

Bersama dengan ucapan itu, Yeri pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun berdua dalam ruangan itu.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kuat. Dia melempar tatapan kecewa pada Sehun.

"Apa semua ini benar? Kau mencintai Yeri?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha menahan semua emosi dalam dirinya.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Matanya menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan kuat.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Bagaimana menurutmu, _my_ Baek?"

"Sehun..."

"Aku rasa kau tahu jawabannya, tunanganku." Sehun menyinggungkan senyum sinis.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Pernikahan mereka semakin dekat dan Baekhyun tidak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir hanya karena pertengkaran bodoh seperti ini. Dia harus kembali mengalah daripada hubungannya dengan Sehun menjadi makin rumit.

"Ya, aku tahu." Adalah jawaban _final_ yang diucapkan Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja Sehun.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan hari ini sangat membosankan. Bahkan tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik selama bekerja tadi. Karena itu, Sehun mengendarai _LaFerrari_ merah miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju _mansion_ nya.

Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun tadi, Sehun belum sekalipun tersenyum. _Mood_ nya sangat hancur. Ditambah lagi Ibu Baekhyun mengomeli dirinya tentang tabiatnya yang tidak pernah berubah.

Sehun tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tidak mengadukan ini kepada Ibunya. Dia justru marah pada karyawan-karyawannya karena mengadukan hal ini kepada salah satu petinggi perusahaannya itu.

Lelaki itu sudah berkali-kali menelepon Baekhyun, hanya saja tidak ada jawaban dari lelaki itu. Sambungan telepon Sehun selalu sampai pada kotak suara. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun kala itu, dia berhasil meminta maaf pada Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Mobil Sehun berhenti ketika dia sampai di depan _mansion_ megahnya. Dia berjalan keluar mobil menemui penjaga rumahnya. Tangannya melempar kunci _LaFerrari_ miliknya kepada penjaga rumahnya tersebut.

Sehun melenggang masuk ke _mansion_ nya sambil melepaskan jas hitam yang sedari tadi dia kenakan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Oh." Sapa maid cantik itu.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas. Dia memberikan jas hitamnya itu pada maid.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk anda." Ujar maid itu lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Sehun.

Maid itu mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Oh ya! Dimana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Luhan sedang ada di ruangannya, Tuan. Dia sedang tertidur." Jawab maid.

"Baiklah." Bersama dengan ucapan itu, Sehun meninggalkan maid tersebut. Dia berjalan menuju ruangan Luhan.

Ruangan Luhan lumayan jauh dari _mansion_ nya karena letaknya dibawah tanah. Ada akses rahasia dimana hanya _maid_ , Sehun, serta Tao yang mengetahuinya.

Pandangan Sehun berbenturan dengan _bodyguard_ miliknya yang berdiri dihadapan pintu ruangan Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sehun pada _bodyguardnya_.

"Dia lumayan baik. Luka-lukanya juga sudah menghilang." Jelas _bodyguard_ itu.

Sehun mengangguk. "Bukakan pintunya."

Kedua _bodyguard_ itu membuka pintu kayu dengan perlahan-lahan. Ketika Sehun berjalan masuk, dia berhasil menemukan Luhan tengah meringkuk dalam duduknya.

"Shixun..." Suara itu terdengar sangat lembut. "Aku merindukan Shixun. Kau bilang kau akan selalu melindungiku. Tapi, kenapa kau pergi?"

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Luhan baru saja menyebutkan sebuah nama. Tiba-tiba saja, semua amarah itu memuncak dalam dirinya.

 _Karena nama itu selalu berhasil membuat Sehun kembali pada semua kenangan yang telah dia kubur dalam-dalam_.

.

.

.

" _Shixun, kumohon jangan pergi! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tetap tinggal bersama diriku, bukan?"_

" _Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji itu."_

" _Jika kau pergi, aku harus bersama siapa? Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa selain dirimu."_

" _Maafkan aku, Luhan."_

" _Shixun! Dengarkan aku!"_

" _SHI—"_

"—XUN."

Luhan terbangun tepat begitu dia sadar dia baru saja meneriakkan nama Shixun. Dia menggigit bibirnya cemas. Bagaimana bisa dia bermimpi hingga meneriakkan nama Shixun seperti itu?

Luhan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Mati-matian dia menahan air mata itu agar tidak mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Shixun..." Bisik Luhan. "Aku merindukan Shixun. Kau bilang kau akan selalu melindungiku. Tapi, kenapa kau pergi?"

Tangis Luhan akhirnya pecah. Air mata mengalir deras dari sudut mata. Bibirnya sengaja ia gigit demi meredam tangisan.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kris, Xiumin, Shixun..."

"Dimana kalian? Kenapa aku harus sendirian seperti ini?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Shixun?" Suara itu membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Mata sipitnya membulat begitu melihat Sehun tengah berdiri membelakangi pintu ruangannya.

"Tu-tuan—"

"Aku bertanya, Luhan. Siapa yang kau panggil Shixun?" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam.

"A-a-aku i-i-tu bu-bukan si-siapa-siapa tu-tuan." Jawab Luhan terbata-bata.

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Ck. Jangan berbohong denganku!"

Luhan meringkuk dalam duduknya. "Tu-tuan mu-muda itu bukan si-siapa-siapa."

 _Buk!_

Luhan tiba-tiba saja merasa kepalanya langsung pusing. Dia memegang kepalanya agar bisa menatap Sehun dengan jelas. Namun, nihil. Pandangannya malah mengabur. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap ucapan Sehun.

"Aku ingin sekali berbaik hati denganmu. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal?"

Hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh ke lantai dan tertidur sejenak.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda..." Bisik Luhan lemah.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara meninggi.

Luhan mati-matian menahan ketakutan yang mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong ketika sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Bahkan lelaki mungil itu tidak mampu duduk tenang.

Luhan baru saja terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Dan dia sekarang menemukan dirinya tengah terduduk dikursi dengan tangan terikat di atas tangan kursi. Ditambah tidak ada baju melekat pada badannya.

Sehun yang berdiri dihadapan Luhan hanya tersenyum miring. Dia menyukai ekspresi itu. Ekspresi ketakutan Luhan yang selalu bisa membangkitkan gairah dalam dirinya. Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membelai pipi Luhan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggodaku seperti ini?" Lirih Sehun.

Gigi Luhan gemelatuk gemetaran. Matanya menatap Sehun ketakutan. Apalagi ketika dia menemukan cambuk di tangan kanan Sehun. Luhan meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Jangan, Tuan muda! Aku mohon!" Luhan berteriak nyaring.

"Diam!" Sehun berteriak tak kalah nyaring. Tangan lelaki tinggi itu menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kuat.

Luhan tersentak. Dia langsung terdiam dalam duduknya. Matanya menatap Sehun sendu. Luhan tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena itu dia hanya menuruti Tuan mudanya.

"Tuan muda..." Luhan bergumam.

Sehun mengangkat cambuknya. Dia mengayunkan cambuknya ke perut Luhan dua kali dengan kuat.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun berjalan mengintari Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Luhan. "Itulah yang terjadi jika kau memberontak."

Luhan ingin sekali berteriak, menangis, bahkan membunuh Sehun ketika mendengar bisikan itu. Namun, lelaki mungil itu hanya bisa menatap tembok dihadapannya dengan kosong.

"Ya, Tuan Muda."

 _Karena dia tahu, apapun yang dia lakukan akan menjadi sia-sia._

Cambuk itu terangkat. Senyuman miring Sehun tampilkan.

"Selamat menikmati neraka itu lagi, sayang."

.

.

.

Malam itu, Kris terbangun tiba-tiba sekali. Tanpa ada sebab lelaki jangkung itu membuka matanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Apa ini?" Bisik Kris kebingungan.

Dengan cepat dia meremas dada kirinya. Bukan mereda, jantungnya malah berdebar semakin kencang. Bahkan napasnya menjadi tersengal-sengal seperti habis berlari beribu-ribu meter.

 _Luhan._

Nama itu terlintas dipikiran Kris. Entah mengapa dia merasa sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan. Bahkan sejak hari dimana rumah mereka terbakar hangus, lelaki jangkung itu selalu merasa perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan dimana ketakutan serta kekhawatiran yang berlebihan Ia rasakan pada Luhan.

"Luhan dimana kau, bodoh? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Bisik Kris.

Meskipun Luhan lebih tua daripada dia, Kris selalu merasa dia harus melindungi Luhan. Seharusnya Kris masih bisa bersantai karena Luhan sangat kuat dibandingkan dirinya. Bahkan Luhan bisa membunuh orang hanya dengan mengepakkan sayap cahayanya itu. Hanya saja, perintah ibu mereka selalu bisa mendoktrin pikiran Kris. Perintah itu sangat sederhana.

 _Lindungi saudara-saudaramu._

Karena Kris adalah orang yang paling cekatan. Dan memiliki ego yang sedikit untuk keluarga. Berbanding terbalik dengan saudara lainnya—yang sekarang entah kemana, Xiumin. Lelaki bermuka seperti bola itu memiliki ego yang teramat tinggi.

' _Ingat kata Tao, Kris. Luhan dan Xiumin sudah mati dalam kebakaran itu. Mereka tidak selamat dan hanya kau saja yang selamat.'_ Suara itu terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Kris.

Kris menghela napasnya sejenak. Benar. Tao tidak mungkin berbohong pasti sudah meninggal. Kris asumsikan kekhawatir pada Luhan ini semata-mata hanya perasaan rindu yang teramat dalam.

Namun, masih ada yang mengganjal dihatinya. Dia dapat merasakan Luhan tengah menjerit ketakutan. Dia tahu Luhan tengah kesakitan sekarang. Dan dia tahu Luhan masih berada di bumi dan jatuh ke tangan seseorang yang salah.

Karena ikatan batin Kris antara Luhan yang amat sangat dia sayangi itu begitu kuat. Dan Kris bersumpah jika semua yang dia rasakan ini benar—Luhan masih hidup dan Luhan benar-benar disakiti oleh seseorang, Kris akan membunuh orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Bagi Kris, siapapun yang berani membuat Luhan menangis maupun meneteskan darah satu tetes saja, nyawa adalah taruhannya. Dia berjanji akan membalas siapapun yang berani mengganggu dan menyakiti saudaranya itu. Kris tidak peduli jika itu anak raja maupun saudagar kaya. Karena keselamatan saudaranya adalah yang utama.

" _Kris, kau harus menjaga saudara-saudaramu dalam kondisi apapun. Jika ibu tidak bisa menjaga mereka, Kris yang harus menjaga juga melindungi mereka. Karena hanya Kris yang bisa ibu andalkan."_

.

.

.

Luhan kira hidupnya akan selalu bahagia bahkan setelah keluar dari rumah ayah dan ibunya seperti yang ibunya janjikan. Ternyata lelaki mungil itu salah. Dia malah merasa tersiksa disini. Hidup tidak pernah seindah dongeng-dongeng yang ibunya bacakan sebelum tidur. Hidup tidak pernah sesederhana dongeng-dongeng _disney_ yang selalu berakhir bahagia. Hidup itu selalu rumit dan penuh tanda tanya.

Harga diri terinjak-injak, bukan hal aneh lagi jika Luhan selalu merasa seperti itu. Apalagi ketika dia bersama Sehun. Sehun memang memiliki sisi baik. Namun hanya ada satu persen dalam dirinya. Sisanya adalah monster mengaum.

"Lu..." Sehun berbisik dengan suara sangat rendah.

Entah sejak kapan Luhan sudah berbaring di atas kasur dengan tangan dan kaki di rentangkan dan diikat pada tiap ujung tempat tidur. Luhan bisa merasa kejantanan Sehun mulai memasuki lubangnya tanpa penetrasi terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan seperti biasanya. Hanya kekosongan serta putus asa.

Luhan benci ketika dia tidak bisa melawan Sehun, bahkan membunuh Sehun. Luhan benci ketika tubuhnya tidak bisa bereaksi apapun ketika Sehun menjamahinya. Luhan benci dirinya sendiri ketika menjadi pengecut seperti ini.

"Lu—ahh..." Suara terkutuk itu dapat telinga Luhan tangkap.

Luhan dapat merasakan penis Sehun memenuhi lubangnya. Luhan masih menatap Sehun yang berada diatasnya. Ekspresi kenikmatan Sehun tertangkap matanya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi.

Pinggul Sehun mulai bergerak dengan tempo sedang. Luhan mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri begitu dia merasakan Sehun bergerak dengan tempo tidak teratur. Ditambah lagi ketika Luhan mulai terhanyut dalam permainan Sehun.

" _M-master_...ahh!" Luhan memekik pelan begitu Sehun menyentuh titik kelemahannya.

"Ah! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" Ucap Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang anus Luhan.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju lemari hitam di pojok ruangan itu. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar yang Luhan tahu dengan pasti isinya.

"Aku ingin bermain-main sedikit denganmu, Luhan." Sehun menaruh kotak itu disamping Luhan. Dia membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan salah satu isinya.

"Tada! Ini dia mainan pertama yang kita gunakan malam ini." Sehun tersenyum bangga sambil memegang benda itu.

 _Cock ring_ dan _vibrator._

Luhan tahu kebenda itu adalah kesukaan Sehun. Sehun sangat suka melihat dirinya kesakitan ketika mencapai orgasme dengan kecepatan tinggi dari _vibrator_.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk pasrah. "Ya, _Master_."

Sehun memasang benda itu pada penis Luhan dengan cepat. Ingin sekali Luhan menendang kepala Sehun ketika Luhan merasa lidah milik Sehun menari-nari di paha dalam Luhan. Salah satu titik kelemahan Luhan yang selalu membuat Luhan terbangun.

Sehun membawa bibirnya ke atas bibir Luhan. Tidak ada ciuman manis melainkan sebuah ciuman kasar serta brutal yang selalu membuat Luhan susah payah mengimbangi Sehun. Lidah Sehun memasuki mulut Luhan dan mengajak lidah pemilik goa hangat itu bertarung. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, mengabaikan fakta saliva—entah milik siapa mulai menetes dari sudut bibir Luhan.

"Mmmh... Eunggh..." Luhan melenguh ketika lidah Sehun menghisap lidah miliknya. Memabukkan—entah mengapa walau Luhan membencinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun memasukkan vibrator yang sedari tadi dia pegang ke dalam _hole_ Luhan. "Eunggh!" Luhan menjerit tertahan. Tangan Luhan langsung mencengkram besi yang menahan tangannya itu. Melampiaskan segala kesakitannya disana.

Sehun memutuskan tautan bibir mereka. Dia menyeringai menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum meninggalkan tempat tidur.

" _Master_?" Panggil Luhan begitu melihat Sehun memakai _boxer_ serta celana bahannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu masih sibuk mengancingkan celana bahannya. Dia berjalan menuju kotak besarnya dan mengambil sebuah _remote_ pengontrol _vibrator_ tersebut.

 _Bzzzt_

Bersama dengan suara itu, Luhan mulai bergerak gelisah. Mukanya memerah serta penisnya berdiri tegak.

"Bersenang-senanglah sendiri dahulu." Sehun menyeringai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju ruangan kerjanya. Wajah Luhan tadi sekilas mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Karena itu, Sehun tidak bisa berbohong jika dia kehilangan nafsu yang tadi sangat membuncah itu. Dengan cepat Sehun membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan berjalan masuk.

Tangan Sehun terangkat mengambil bingkai foto cokelat disamping komputer kerjanya. Sudut bibirnya naik ke atas begitu ibu jarinya menyentuh permukaan kaca bingkai foto tersebut. Bingkai foto itu berisi foto Oh Sehun dengan seorang wanita.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukanmu." Gumam Sehun.

"Apakah kau bahagia disana?"

"Bagaimana kabar bayi itu? Apakah kau mengurusnya dengan baik?"

Air mata Sehun perlahan menetes membasahi pipinya. "Aku tahu aku egois. Maafkan aku. Andai aku tahu lebih awal."

Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Dia mengahapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh." Bisik Sehun.

.

.

.

"Eunggh... sa-ki-kit—ahhh!" Badan Luhan kembali menegang.

Entah berapa kali Luhan mencapai klimaksnya yang begitu menyiksa. Apalagi penisnya mulai membengkak karena _cock ring_ sialan itu. ditambah lagi badannya sudah melemas karena tumbukan _vibrator_ yang selalu mengenai prostatnya dengan tepat. Semuanya terasa memuakkan.

"Ahh... Ahhh..." Luhan kembali menegang ketika _vibrator_ nya mengenai prostatnya lagi. Dia bergerak gelisah. Ingin rasanya lari dari ruangan ini dan tidur di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana, Luhan? Kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

" _Mas_ —shhh—ter?" Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah.

"Kau menggodaku, huh?" Sehun menyeringai menatap Luhan.

"Ti-tidak—aahh..." Luhan menggeliat gelisah. Matanya menatap Sehun dengan sayu. Memohon agar Sehun menyudahi permainan ini.

"Kenapa, Luhan?" Tanya Sehun yang pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan tatapan Luhan.

" _Master_ kumohon..." Pinta Luhan.

"Mohon apa, Luhan? Kau ingin aku menghentikan _vibrator_ itu?" Luhan mengangguk begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Jika kau ingin aku menghentikan _vibrator_ itu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku." Balas Sehun.

"Ap—ahh itu _, Master—shh_?"

" _Dirty talk_. _That's all I want, baby_." Bisik Sehun.

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya cemas.

" _C'mon, slut._ " Paksa Sehun.

" _Master_..."

"Ya?"

"Hentikan _vibrator_ ini, _please_. _I want your big dick inside my hungry hole, Master_ —ahhh _."_

Sehun menyeringai. Tangannya meraba kotak besar itu—mencari _remote_ pengontrol _vibrator_. Dengan cepat dia mematikan _vibrator_ tersebut dan mengeluarkannya dari _hole_ Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan celana bahannya beserta _boxer_ nya. Dia langsung menindih Luhan dan melumat bibir Luhan. Tangannya meraba penis Luhan sambil melepaskan _cock ring_ itu.

"Mmmhhh..." Luhan mendesah lega begitu penisnya bebas dari _cock ring_ itu.

" _You like it_?" Tanya Sehun begitu tautan mereka terlepas.

" _Yes, Master_." Jawab Luhan begitu merasakan semua sperma yang tertahan akhirnya keluar.

Sehun memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam _hole_ Luhan. Mengabaikan _hole_ Luhan yang mungkin sudah terluka akibat _vibrator_ tadi.

"Ahhh..." Luhan melenguh ketika penis Sehun memenuhi lubang anusnya.

" _I miss your tight hole, Slut._ " Bisik Sehun pada telinga Luhan.

Muka Luhan memerah. Dia tidak bisa berbohong jika dia marah dengan ucapan Sehun itu. Namun, dia tidak ingin membuat keadaannya tambah parah.

" _I miss your big dick too, Master."_ Balas Luhan.

Pinggul Sehun mulai bergerak dengan perlahan-lahan. Mata Luhan terpejam erat menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Apalagi ketika pinggul Sehun bergerak dengan tidak beraturan. Entah mengapa semuanya terasa memabukkan.

" _Master Faster—shhh..._ " Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Luhan mengetatkan _hole_ nya agar memberikan sensasi berbeda dalam permainan mereka.

"Jangan ketatkan begitu—ahh! Kau selalu tahu kelemahanku." Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Luhan.

" _Master—aahhh"_ Luhan memekik begitu Sehun menusuk _hole_ nya dengan kuat.

"Kau suka, huh? Kau suka?" Sehun memukul bokong Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Tentu dia sangat suka dengan kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan. Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu masih sibuk menikmati surga dunia yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Sampai akhirnya Luhan merasa klimaksnya akan datang. Karena itu dia ikut menggerakkan pinggangnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun.

" _Master—_ ahhh aku akan—eunggh sampai." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun makin mempercepat pergerakannya. Sampai dia ikut merasa dia akan mencapai klimaks.

"Bersama, _slut_." Ucap Sehun kemudian.

Tak lama berselang, penis Luhan memuntahkan cairan putih pekat. Sedangkan, Sehun mengeluarkannya di dalam _hole_ Luhan.

Mata mereka saling menatap begitu Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Tak ada ucapan apapun dari kedua belah pihak, hanya sebuah sorot mata yang menatap dalam-dalam.

Namun dibalik pintu ruangan itu, Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan tatapan terluka. Matanya memerah menahan tangisan, tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah. Mata Baekhyun membulat begitu melihat bibir Sehun menyapu bibir merah Luhan.

Tak ada ucapan dari Baekhyun. Hanya derap langkah yang terdengar nyaring—meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan disana sebagai cerminan ucapan Baekhyun.

 _Berlari dari kenyataan yang perlahan membunuhnya._

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap jalanan kosong dihadapannya. Sejak tadi _Lamborghini Veneno_ miliknya tetap berpacu dalam kecepatan tinggi; membelah jalanan kosong London pada dini hari. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengurangi kecepatan yang hampir menembus 200 kilometer per jam itu sejak meninggalkan _mansion_ milik Sehun.

Rasa amarah itu membuncah dalam diri Baekhyun. Dia ingin sekali berteriak dengan kuat. Namun, bibirnya malah terasa terkunci rapat. Tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun kecuali isakan-isakan kecil yang dia tahan.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mobilnya. Untuk apa Sehun meminta maaf padanya jika Sehun masih menyakitinya? Untuk apa Sehun repot-repot menghubunginya jika Sehun tidak peduli dengannya?

Dia benci dengan kenyataan dimana dia tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Sehun. Ketika dia mulai berhasil, selalu saja ada yang menganggu. Entah itu orang ketiga, entah itu masalah pekerjaan. Baekhyun benci hal itu.

Baekhyun benci dengan ketidakberdayaannya melawan semua orang yang ingin mendapatkan Sehun. Baekhyun benci ketika dia tidak bisa mengamuk pada Sehun saat melihat tunangannya itu bercinta dengan Luhan tadi. Baekhyun benci ketika dia terus jatuh dalam ucapan manis Sehun. Baekhyun benci ketika dia hanya bisa menangis melihat semua ini.

Sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun sampai di sebuah dataran tinggi. Dia memakirkan mobilnya di bawah pohon sebelum keluar dari mobil. Tangan Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil mewahnya dengan pelan. Matanya tak henti-henti menatap sebuah pusara di atas bukit.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pusara itu. Mata cokelatnya tetap menatap pusara itu dengan penuh kebencian. Begitu sampai, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon oak di atas pusara.

"Ini semua karenamu." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Sehun tidak pernah melihatku lagi sejak hari itu! Ini semua karena dirimu! Kau merebutnya dariku!" Baekhyun menjerit. Menumpahkan semua kekesalan dalam dirinya.

"Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan hatinya? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan hal itu terjadi?" Baekhyun mengusap mukanya dengan kasar.

Perlahan-lahan badan Baekhyun merosot ke tanah. Lelaki mungil itu duduk bersimpuh dihadapan pusara. Mengabaikan fakta jika celananya akan kotor karena terkena tanah.

"Tidakkah kau bahagia sekarang setelah menyiksaku dengan kehadiran mereka? Kenapa kau harus menyiksaku seperti ini? Kau yang merebut Sehun dariku terlebih dahulu. Tapi, kenapa kau juga yang harus marah?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi pada entah siapa.

"Aku tau aku salah hari itu. Kau boleh menumpahkan segala dosamu padaku saat hari pembalasan, kau boleh mencaciku dihadapan Tuhan kelak, kau bahkan boleh bersamanya saat di surga dan membuangku ke neraka."

"Aku mencintainya sama seperti kau mencintainya. Aku mohon izinkan aku bersama dirinya. Lepaskan dia. Relakan dia untukku. Aku mencintainya." Bisik Baekhyun.

Suara Baekhyun bergetar. "Kumohon, biarkan aku bersamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Haloooo~~ akhirnya kita ketemu lagi~~ akhirnya diupdate juga yaah, walaupun pake ngaret-ngaret authornya gak terlalu pakar buat bdsmnya jadi maap kalo gak terlalu greget :') abisnya kasian sama Luhannya :') btw umur yeri disini sekitar 23 tahunan yaaa gak 17/18 tahun kaya rlnya

Aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview, follow, serta fav ff gak jelas ini. Makasih banyaaaaaaaak~~~

Aku mau ngasih pemberitahuan aja, ff ini gak akan diupdate alias **HIATUS** sampe (kira-kira) akhir tahun ini (begitu juga dengan ff ku yang satu lagi). Karena ada beberapa alasan pribadi, aku harus hiatus. Sebenernya masih pengen update-update, apalagi tahun lalu bener-bener hiatus total. Tapi, balik lagi sama alasan-alasan itu sama sekali gak bisa ninggalin kewajiban itu #halaaah.

Aku harap para readers sekalian bersabar sampe akhir tahun ini (apalagi masih banyak tanda tanya di ff ini yang belum kejawab)

Makasih banyaaak sekali lagi udah sempetin baca ini ff, makasih banyaaak... sampai ketemu akhir tahun ini~~~

Last but not the least review juseyoooo *bbuing bbuing bareng Baekhyun*

!Balesan review!

Guest 1: Makasih yaaa, aku juga gak tega kok liat luhannya disiksa terus, seriusan T.T

Deer oh: Makasih yaaa, aku juga kasian kok liat luhannya digituin :"(

nia luhannie: Halooo readers baruu~~ salken yaaa, enggak kok kepala luhan kuat kok(?) nee bakalan aku pertimbangin lagi yaa ^^

ohlu 947: Makasih yaaa, udah dilanjutkaaan ^^

Guest 2: Makasih yaaaa, udah diupdate kan ff nyaaa?

Mischa baby: Makasih yaaaaa, udaah diupkan ffnyaa?

Guest 3: Makasih yaaa, miaan ngaret:( tp yang penting udah diapdetkaaan? Sehun bakalan dapet karma koook

HunHanLove: Makasih yaaa, aaaa aku jadi terharu sama pujiannya :')

RusAngin: Makasih yaaa udah mau review, aduuh siapa yaaa yang jaga luhan dulu(?) #purapuragatau XD, udah diapdetkan ffnyaa?


	4. Going Crazy

XingBubble Present:

Monster; (3) Going Crazy

Main Cast: Sehun & Luhan.

Other Cast: EXO's member and Cameo(s).

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.

 _ **Warning!**_ **Yaoi | BL | AU | Typo(s) | Trigger Warning! | Contain Violence.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **I was trapped in that nightmare,**_

 _ **Shaking,**_

 _ **Trembling,**_

 _ **Terrified,**_

 _ **Afraid,**_

 _ **Scared,**_

 _ **My nightmare didn't happen just once**_ _ **– Unknown**_

.

.

.

Hari esok selalu datang dengan cepat.

Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Luhan begitu kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Terasa seperti baru saja dia memejamkan matanya dan sekarang matahari sudah bersinar terik. Luhan mendudukkan badannnya perlahan-lahan agar tidak membuat bagian badan bawahnya semakin sakit.

Pikiran lelaki mungil itu melayang pada kejadian semalam. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat sosok Oh Sehun meneteskan air mata dihadapannya.

 _Luhan memutuskan ciuman diantara mereka begitu mendengar derap langkah yang kuat. Ia takut jika derap langkah itu adalah milik Baekhyun. Mengingat Baekhyun kerap kali datang tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Dan juga Ia tidak mau menjadi sasaran amarah Baekhyun jika tahu dirinya dan tunangannya tengah bersetubuh._

 _Begitu Luhan dapat melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas, dada Luhan berdesir. Jantungnya berdebar kuat ketika mata mereka bertemu. Namun, Luhan langsung menyeritkan dahinya begitu melihat mata cokelat Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca._

" _Master?" Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua._

 _Sehun tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu justru memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum tipis._

" _Master?" Luhan kembali bertanya._

 _Sehun justru menjatuhkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher luhan. Lelaki itu terisak-terisak hebat seperti baru saja mendengar berita sedih. Luhan hanya bisa menyeritkan dahinya kebingungan. Pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun menangis dihadapannya. Karena itu, Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap-usap punggung Sehun lembut. Setidaknya itu yang pernah disarankan ibunya jika ia bingung harus melakukan apa pada orang yang tengah bersedih._

 _Hati Luhan terasa dikoyak-koyak mendengar isakan Sehun yang tidak bisa berhenti. Apalagi ketika Sehun berbisik sebuah nama yang Luhan dengar samar-samar._

" _Seulgi..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun menatap lelaki dihadapannya itu dengan sedikit kesal. Sekilas lelaki itu memang tampan. Namun, kebencian yang mendarah daging dihatinya membuat Baekhyun ingin meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan segera.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membuka suaranya.

Lelaki itu—Chanyeol langsung membungkukkan badannya hingga sembilan puluh derajat. "Kumohon maafkan apa yang sudah dilakukan adikku, Yeri."

Awalnya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Namun, amarah itu kembali menyelimuti dirinya hingga perasaan marah itu kembali memenuhi hatinya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Yeri yang bersalah, mengapa harus kau yang meminta maaf?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin. Dia muak dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Atas nama Yeri aku meminta maaf, Baekhyun. Aku seharusnya mendidiknya lebih baik. Apalagi apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepadamu. Akan kupastikan dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

"Aku bertanya mengapa harus kau yang meminta maaf, Yeol. Bukan memintamu mengulangnya lagi." Balas Baekhyun tajam.

Chanyeol terdiam. Matanya menatap Baekhyun lurus tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Baekhyun membalas tatapannya dengan risih. Lelaki itu memutuskan tatapan mereka selang dua detik.

"Aku rasa aku bertanggung jawab dengan kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh adikku." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Aku heran mengapa keluargamu tidak pernah benar." Ucap Baekhyun. "Ah, apa aku baru saja mengucapkan keluargamu?"

"Baekhyun!"

"Ayah yang selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang anaknya sendiri, Ibu yang haus akan harta dan kekuasaan, serta Adik yang selalu menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Dan lagi kau hanyalah anak pungut." Baekhyun tertawa remeh setelahnya. Membuat Chanyeol langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau jaga ucapanmu sebagai kalangan kelas atas, Byun Baekhyun?" Ucapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin.

"Aku berbicara tentang fakta, Yeol." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku tahu kau berbicara tentang fakta. Hanya saja, jika kau tahu bisakah kau jaga hal itu untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu itu fakta, Yeol. Lalu, mengapa kau harus tersinggung?"

Tatapan Chanyeol menajam. "Aku tahu kau selalu bicara blak-blakan sejak dulu. Hanya saja, dimana Byun Baekhyun yang dulu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yeol?"

"Kau memang akan membicarakan apa yang kau inginkan. Hanya saja, kau akan berbicara dengan hati-hati sehingga orang yang kau ajak bicara tidak akan tersinggung. Dan mengapa kau seperti orang yang tidak tahu tata krama sekarang?"

"Aku tahu tata krama, Yeol. Hanya saja aku muak jika harus berhadapan denganmu." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sampaikan ini pada Yeri. Jangan pernah temui Sehun lagi entah apa itu alasannya." Bersama dengan ucapan itu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan cafe yang sedari tadi mereka tempati.

Chanyeol menatap punggung kecil yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyakitiku, Baek? Kau sudah menyiksaku terlalu jauh." Bisik Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _Kriek..._

Pintu ruang kerja Sehun terbuka lebar sehingga memaksa dirinya yang sedari tadi melihat layar komputer harus melirik sekilas pada siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut. Matanya membulat begitu menemukan Baekhyun tengah berjalan masuk.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya berkunjung sebentar." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menaruh plastik berisikan kue diatas meja Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk sekilas sebelum meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sehun-ah..." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?" Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Yeri?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun keheranan. Baru pertama kali ini Sehun mendengar tunangannya itu bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Yeri. Biasanya Baekhyun akan mengacuhkan Yeri. Namun, Sehun tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Baekhyun sekarang. Apakah dia benci atau hanya penasaran dengan hubungannya dengan Yeri.

Lantas Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hun-ah. Maka dari itu aku bertanya." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Baekhyun." Jawab Sehun singkat sebelum meneruskan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Apakah sama seperti jalang-jalangmu yang dulu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun masih tersenyum misterius. Membuat Baekhyun hampir naik darah karena tingkah tunangannya yang kelewat batas itu. Sikap sok misterius yang selalu membuat Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Kau tahu aku hanya mencintai Seulgi seorang, bukan? Kenapa harus bertanya lagi?"

Jawab yang meluncur dari bibir Sehun membuat Baekhyun terdiam membeku. Seakan semua benda didekatnya berhenti bahkan jarum pada jam dinding sekalipun. Tak hanya itu, hatinya terkoyak-koyak ketika melihat senyuman Sehun yang tak kunjung pudar itu. Seperti memberikan jawaban pasti baginya.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berlari menjauh dari ruangan tersebut, menjerit kuat, memaki, bahkan meninju Sehun. Namun, yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah terdiam membeku menatap Sehun serta menahan sakit di hatinya.

Mengapa jawaban itu selalu sama? Mengapa masih seperti ini walaupun Seulgi sudah lama pergi?

Lantas Baekhyun hanya tersenyum hingga kedua mata sipitnya menutup rapat. Sebagai kedok agar Sehun tak melihat matanya yang sudah memerah karena ingin menangis.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," Balas Baekhyun. "tapi, bisakah kau berhenti menemui jalang-jalangmu itu? Aku hanya tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah yang tidak-tidak."

Sehun mengangguk sekilas. "Baiklah. Tapi, Yeri dan Luhan adalah pengecualian."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia masih tersenyum manis—coret—pahit. Otaknya terus mengatai dirinya bodoh dan memerintahkannya untuk pergi sekarang juga. Karena dia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang akan segera meleleh itu.

"Aku akan pulang, Sehun. Jangan pulang terlalu larut karena aku akan ke rumahmu sebelum makan malam." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalih pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"Aku akan memasakkan _foie gras_ untuk makan malam nanti. Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku suka." Jawaban Sehun terdengar singkat serta datar.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mulai jatuh ke atas pipinya. Dan juga, bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat hingga meneteskan darah.

 _Karena Baekhyun harus mempertahankan hubungannya walaupun dia tahu semuanya sia-sia._

.

.

.

"Ya! Semuanya sudah selesai!" Ucap Kyungsoo kegirangan ketika sudah menaruh buku terakhir pada tumpukkan buku-buku psikologi milik Sehun. Badan mungil Kyungsoo menggeliat di atas sofa karena pegal yang tak tertahankan. Salahkan saja buku terakhir yang sangat tebal seperti ensiklopedia itu.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan riang milik Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah selesai dengan buku-buku itu?" Tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari buku-buku yang sudah ia tumpuk dengan rapih. Dia melempar tatapannya pada Jongin yang tengah meminum air putih.

"Sudah." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Cepat sekali." Celetuk Jongin setelah menaruh gelas miliknya diatas meja. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo heran serta takjub.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin yang sedikit aneh itu. "Hahaha! Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang."

" _I'm a fool for you_ , Soo." Jawab Jongin disertai kerlingan mata manjanya.

" _There you are._ " Balas Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Jongin terkekeh melihat lelaki yang menyandang gelar sebagai istrinya itu. Dia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke kantor, Soo. _Don't miss me, okay_?" Ujar Jongin.

"Kenapa juga aku harus merindukan lelaki mesum dan genit sepertimu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada sarkartis kepada Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengecup pipi Kyungsoo singkat sebelum menyambar jas yang ia letakkan di atas sofa tepat disamping Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkan buku ini untuk Sehun? Sembari kembali ke kantor?" Permintaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terdiam sejenak. Alih-alih beranjak dari sana, Jongin malah duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon! Kau juga tahu aku memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengannya, bukan? Dan juga aku sibuk setelah ini." Pinta Kyungsoo disertai kedipan manja.

Jongin menggeleng tegas. "Aku tahu kau tidak sibuk. Kau saja yang mengantarkannya."

"Aku sibuk, Jongin. Tahu darimana kau?"

Jongin membalas kerlingan manja Kyungsoo. "Apa yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu, sih?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau selalu membencinya, Soo? Sebegitu hinanyakah dia dimatamu?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Kyungsoo lantas melempar tatapan benci pada suaminya. "Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas ini, Jongin."

"Aku tahu, Soo. Tapi, bisakah kau memaafkan Sehun?"

"Jongin!" Tatapan Kyungsoo menajam.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, Kyungsoo." Jawab Jongin tenang.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongin. Matanya menatap Jongin lurus-lurus tanpa kedipan.

"Akan kuusahakan untuk pulang cepat. Setelah itu kita akan menemui Sehun." Ucap Jongin pada akhirnya sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Terkadang menuruti ucapan Jongin adalah penyesalan untuk Kyungsoo. Karena tidak ingin hubungannya dan Jongin menjadi hancur, dengan terpaksa lelaki bermata bulat itu menuruti ucapan Jongin.

"Apa kau membutuhkan buku-buku lagi, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan enggan dia menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas tanpa menatap Sehun sekalipun. Seakan secangkir _earl grey_ yang tengah diminumnya lebih menarik.

Jongin berdehem sekilas. "Ketahuilah ini, Sehun. Kyungsoo lumayan sibuk akhir-akhir ini sehingga kondisi kesehatannya sedikit menurun."

Sehun mengangguk. "Ah begitu. Kau harus memerhatikannya lebih, Jongin."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu." Jawab Jongin.

"Baekhyun akan datang dan memasak makan malam kali ini." Ucapan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo langsung menatapnya. "Kuharap kalian bisa bergabung."

"Sejujurnya kami tidak bisa—"

Perkataan Kyungsoo diputus oleh Jongin. "—dengan senang hati kami akan bergabung jika kau tidak keberatan Sehun-ah."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan sebal. Dia menyikut tulang rusuk suaminya itu. Menyuruhnya untuk mengganti ucapannya.

"Kyungsoo kebetulan juga tidak memasak karena kondisinya yang sedang tidak baik—seperti yang kukatakan tadi." Mata Kyungsoo membola begitu mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Benarkah? Aku akan memberitahu Baekhyun." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menjauhi Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Aku menuntut penjelasan sekarang, Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin begitu melihat Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku merindukan masakan Baekhyun. Masakannya sangat enak jika kau ingin tahu." Jawab Jongin sambil memasukkan _muffin_ yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh _maid_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kita berdua tahu aku memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan mereka berdua." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Mengapa bertanya lagi? Tentu saja aku tidak suka dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu itu, Soo. Aku bertanya mengapa kau begitu membenci mereka?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Seul—"

"Berhenti berbicara tentang Seulgi, Soo."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tidak percaya. "Jongin?"

"Kau tahu, Soo. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau membenci mereka seperti itu. Baiklah untuk Baekhyun, aku paham. Aku akan marah jika seseorang mengungkit masa laluku ketika aku sudah melupakannya. Tapi, tidak untuk Sehun."

"Jongin, Sehun tidak bertanggung jawab—"

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, Soo. Lupakanlah!" Ucapan Jongin menjadi dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin?" Mata Kyungsoo memerah—menahan amarah yang membuncah dalam dirinya.

"Maksudku adalah _move on_. Lupakan dan maafkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Kau tidak pernah melupakan kejadian itu dan menumpahkan kekecewaanmu siapa saja yang terlibat dalam kejadian itu." Jelas Jongin.

"Jongin, Seulgi adalah adikku. Dan orang itu membunuh adikku disaat aku tidak memiliki—"

"Aku tahu. Jangan membenci apa yang seharusnya tidak kau benci. Kau tidak memiliki alasan kuat mengapa kau harus membencinya selain kematian Seul—"

"Jongin!" Suara itu menghentikan perkataan Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin melihat pada sumber suara.

"Kita harus membicarakan beberapa pekerjaan." Sehun berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Baiklah!" Jongin melempar pandangannya pada Sehun sekilas lalu menatap Kyungsoo. Senyuman manis itu merekah pada wajahnya

"Aku harap kau mengerti, Soo. Aku tahu kita tidak seharusnya bertengkar sekarang. Tapi, ini demi kebaikanmu." Jongin berbisik pada Kyungsoo sebelum pergi bersama Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

Kesepian,

adalah bentuk emosi yang dibenci Kyungsoo. Kesepian membuatnya sendirian. Ketika dirinya tengah tertawa, bersama orang banyak, bahkan ditengah keramaian sekalipun, perasaan itu selalu menyeruak dan membuatnya muak.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong jika dia merasa dikhianati Jongin. Entah mengapa kata-kata Jongin selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Namun, kali ini perkataan Jongin membuat hatinya hancur lebur.

"Kapan kalian akan melaksanakan pernikahan, Baekhyun, Sehun?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada lembut yang Kyungsoo cintai.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar tawa bahagia Baekhyun. Sungguh dia sangat ingin pergi dari jamuan makan malam ini dengan segera. Semua kepura-puraan ini membuatnya muak; Kebaikan Baekhyun, sifat hangat Sehun, serta mulut manis Jongin membuatnya lelah.

"Kapanpun itu aku dan Sehun akan siap!" Jawaban lugas Baekhyun sontak membuat Jongin dan Sehun tertawa.

"Kau yakin? Kemarin ketika aku menjawab sepuluh hari lagi, kau malah menyubit lenganku, Byun." Baekhyun mendelik pada Sehun.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Kalau kau mau sepuluh hari lagi juga tak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menatap mereka satu per satu sambil tersenyum. Seakan Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak disana karena ia hanyalah penghancur kebersamaan mereka. Karena itu Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, membuat tiga pasang mata dalam ruangan tersebut menatapnya kaget.

"Ada apa, Soo?" Jongin yang pertama bertanya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan Jongin menarik celana bahan miliknya—memberi isyarat pada dirinya untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Perlu aku temani?" Baekhyun bertanya kemudian.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo memaksa sudut bibirnya untuk terangkat ke atas.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu _dining room_ berwarna merah _maroon_ itu. Matanya enggan menoleh sedikitpun pada Jongin, Sehun, serta Baekhyun. Kaki-kakinya masih setia berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Ada sedikit rasa tenang dalam benaknya. Seakan sangat bahagia karena telah berhasil kabur dari semua ini.

.

.

.

Keran air itu mengalir hingga menimbulkan suara gemercik yang membuat Kyungsoo tenang. Hampir dua puluh menit dia berdiam diri dalam kamar mandi. Tak sekalipun dia berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Seakan tempat itu adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah dia kunjungi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dia melonggarkan dasi yang sedari tadi dia kenakan. Lengan bajunya sengaja ia gulung hingga memperlihatkan siku. Tangannya pun mengacak hasil jerih payahnya pada surai cokelat muda miliknya.

Kaki-kaki mungil Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Dengan cepat dia membuka pintunya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri—mengagumi _mansion_ megah milik Sehun.

 _Tap_

Kaki Kyungsoo berhenti tepat begitu matanya mengangkap rumah kaca. Dengan jarak tak lebih dari lima meter, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghampiri tempat itu sejenak. Matanya membola begitu tangannya berhasil membuka pintu dari rumah kaca tersebut.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi rumah kaca itu sejak langkah pertamanya masuk ke dalam. Tempat itu sangat spektakuler. Berbagai tanaman terdapat disana. Mulai dari tanaman biasa hingga yang hampir punah sekalipun. Ditambah lagi, kolam-kolam berisi ikan koi itu mengelilingi jalan.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak begitu menemukan jejeran bunga lily putih. Kemudian dia berjongkok. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas dengan tulus. Memori lama itu kembali ke permukaan.

Lily putih.

Bunga yang pernah ada di pemakaman orang tua Kyungsoo.

Bunga yang digunakan Jongin untuk melamarnya bersama dengan _edelweiss_.

Bunga yang ada dalam buket bunga pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Dan,

Bunga yang selalu dicintai Seulgi.

Seulgi. Kang Seulgi, perempuan manis yang sudah Kyungsoo anggap adik sendiri. Penyelamat hidup Kyungsoo ketika semua orang menganggapnya remeh. Seulgi selalu ada disana. Menepuk bahunya dan berkata 'bertahanlah sebentar lagi'.

Namun, dunia berbalik tiga ratus enam puluh derajat ketika Kyungsoo mendapatkan telepon dari kantor kepolisian di tengah kesibukannya. Ia terkejut mengingat dia tidak pernah berbuat onar. Badannya membatu seketika itu pula ketika telinganya menangkap kalimat-kalimat yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apapun.

' _Adik anda, Seulgi Kang, meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta api.'_

Kala itu Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya tengah berlari menuju kantor polisi ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Badannya menggigil hebat ketika sampai di kantor polisi. Namun, pikirannya buram. Hanya Seulgi yang ia pikirkan.

Polisi menggiringnya menuju sebuah ruangan untuk menjelaskan detail kecelakaan Seulgi. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali rentetan kalimat yang masih membuatnya ketakutan hingga sekarang.

' _Kami sudah menutup kasus ini dan menyimpulkan bahwa Seulgi Kang bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan dirinya pada kereta yang tengah melaju.'_

" _Well_ Sehun tidak akan keberatan jika aku meminta beberapa batang untuk Seulgi, bukan?" Monolog Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika hendak mengambil tangkai lily pertama, tangan Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan tangan seseorang. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau melihat pemilik tangan tersebut. Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat ketika matanya bertatapan dengan lelaki itu.

Wajahnya oval, alisnya sama tebalnya seperti surai cokelat yang menghiasi kepalanya, hidung mancung, bibir merah merona, serta beberapa luka lebam di pelipis, bawah mata kanan, dan tulang pipi kirinya. Wajahnya sekilas mengingatkannya pada Sehun. Sorot mata polos serta lembut itu mengingatkannya pada Seulgi.

Satu detik kemudian, Kyungsoo merasa mulutnya tidak bisa terbuka sekalipun. Matanya membola sempurna ketika menangkap sepasang sayap berwarna oranye terang—atau mungkin terbuat dari api—menghiasi punggung kecil lelaki tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan lembut. Sorot matanya menandakan dirinya tengah ketakutan dan panik.

"K-kau siapa?" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar hebat.

Lelaki itu menjauhkan tangannya dari Kyungsoo. "Maaf. Jangan adukan pada Tuan Sehun, kumohon."

Detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo berhasil menjerit sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

Luhan akhirnya mengerti ketakutan Sehun selama ini. Tidak semua orang bisa menerima dirinya dengan tangan terbuka. Semuanya akan berteriak dan berlari ketakutan ketika bertemu dengan dirinya. Seakan dia adalah monster yang selama ini menghantui mimpi-mimpi buruk semua orang.

"JONGIN!" Lelaki itu menjerit sekuat tenaga.

Luhan kalang-kabut. Sehun akan membunuhnya jika dia berhasil bertemu dengan tamu Sehun. Karena itu Luhan menaruh jari telunjuknya diatas bibir merah lelaki itu.

"Kumohon, jangan adukan pada Tuan Sehun." Luhan menggeleng seraya merendahkan suaranya.

Lelaki itu justru makin menjerit ketakutan. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Lelaki itu menendang bahu Luhan dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

Muka Luhan memucat karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Karena itu, Luhan berlari meninggalkan rumah kaca. Air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya.

' _Seseorang! Tolong selamatkan aku!'_

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki Kyungsoo terus berlari menuju _dining room_. Mengabaikan fakta mukanya pucat pasi serta badannya yang gemetar hebat. Pikirannya kosong, yang ada hanyalah keinginan untuk segera pergi dari _mansion_ ini.

 _Brak_

Pintu _dining room_ sengaja Kyungsoo buka dengan kuat. Membuat tiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Jongin, ayo pergi dari sini!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin.

"Soo, ada apa?" Jongin terkejut ketika dia merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang sangat dingin menyentuh tangannya.

"Ayo pulang!" Kyungsoo memekik kuat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin berdiri dan membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Soo, mengapa badanmu bergetar hebat?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun ikut menghampirinya.

"Aku bertemu dengan hantu, Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo. "dia memiliki sayap oranye, Jongin. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk diam."

"Soo, kau hanya berhalusinasi." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi, Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo berubah menjadi serak.

Tangan Sehun terkepal erat ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Amarah itu membuncah dalam dirinya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat-rapat.

 _Luhan_.

Sehun bersumpah, Lelaki itu akan merasakan akibat dari masalah yang sudah dia timbulkan.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi, sejak sampai di ruangannya, Luhan tidak bisa tenang barang satu detik saja. Lelaki itu terus menggigiti sudut jari telunjuknya hingga darah segar mengalir. Badannya gemetaran serta matanya memerah menahan tangis yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

Apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ini? Apakah Sehun akan membunuhnya kali ini? Kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi.

Pintu hitam dihadapan Luhan terbuka. Luhan melirik sekilas. Badannya makin gemetar begitu melihat Sehun berjalan masuk dengan banyak lelaki berbadan kekar dibelakangnya.

"Luhan..." Suara rendah itu memanggil Luhan bagaikan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya saat malam hari.

"Tuan muda! Maafkan aku! Kumohon maafkan aku!" Luhan bersimpuh dihadapan Sehun. Dia memeluk kaki-kaki Sehun.

"Kumohon, aku tidak akan mengulanginya kembali."

Sehun berjongkok. Dia mengangkat dagu Luhan perlahan-lahan. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang mengalir diatas pipi Luhan.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, huh?" Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Tuan muda..."

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat sebelah. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Luhan sebelum berdiri.

"Bawa dia ke tempat biasa." Perintah Sehun pada salah satu lelaki kekar itu.

" _Yes_ , _sir_!"

"Tuan muda! Kumohon maafkan aku!" Jerit Luhan pada Sehun yang tengah berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kumohon, Tuan muda!" Jeritan Luhan makin kuat.

Air mata Luhan kembali menetes. Dua lelaki itu menghampiri Luhan sambil melepaskan borgol yang mengunci tangannya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

 _Karena ia takut ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihat dunia._

.

.

.

Pintu putih itu terbuka lebar-lebar. Mata Luhan berkelana melihat sekeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat yang Luhan tidak mengerti fungsinya. Mulai dari kursi dengan sekujur paku dipermukannya, berbagai macam cambuk, hingga berbagai alat yang Luhan tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti pada sebuah kursi. Lelaki itu mendudukkan Luhan diatasnya serta mengikat seluruh tubuh Luhan.

"Hei!" Luhan memberontak begitu lelaki kekar itu mengunci lehernya.

"Tenanglah!" Bisik lelaki kekar itu.

 _Kriek_

Pintu putih itu kembali terbuka. Sehun tengah berjalan masuk dengan sebuah koper hitam digenggamannya. Mata mereka sempat bertemu beberapa detik sebelum Sehun memutuskan tatapan itu.

"Suntikkan ini padanya." Perintah Sehun pada anak buahnya.

Mata Luhan membulat begitu mereka mengeluarkan jarum suntik serta beberapa botol cairan putih bening dari dalam koper.

"A-apa i-itu?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam-tajam. "Apa kau harus tahu?"

"Y-ya."

Sehun berjalan mendekati lelaki mungil itu.

"Mereka bilang itu adalah racun. Tapi, untukku adalah kegembiraan tersendiri."

Luhan bersumpah. Dia melihat Sehun tersenyum sangat mengerikan kali ini. Bahkan Luhan sampai tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Suntikkan itu pada tangan kanannya. Sekarang!"

Lelaki kekar disamping kanan Luhan itu menyuntikkan cairan berwarna putih bening pada lengan kanannya. Luhan tidak berbohong jika reaksi pertamanya ketika cairan itu mulai mengalir dalam darahnya adalah merintih kesakitan. Rasanya seperti daging-daging dalam tubuhnya telah dimakan begitu saja.

"Akh!" Rintih Luhan. "Sakit..."

Luhan bahkan meronta-ronta—berusaha melepaskan dirinya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam!" Sehun menamparnya kuat-kuat.

Suntikkan kedua pun terjadi ketika Sehun memberi perintah pada anak buahnya itu. Luhan kembali merasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Kali ini kedua kakinya terasa lumpuh ketika Luhan hendak memberontak.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja kepala Luhan terasa sangat pusing. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Pengelihatannya pun tiba-tiba menjadi buram. Bahkan dia tidak bisa merasakan dirinya. Seakan-akan dia sudah mati. Perlahan-lahan dia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

" _Kris! Ayo cepat! Jason akan memarahi kita jika kita terlambat!"_

 _Luhan yang sedari tadi sedang membenarkan jas itu menatap Xiumin. Dia hendak membalas ucapan Xiumin, namun—_

" _Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengomel? Aku sudah mendengar itu ribuan kali!" Justru Kris yang menjawab. "Dan hey! Yang kau panggil Jason itu memiliki panggilan 'Ayah'."_

" _Aku tahu. Jangan sok mengajariku, Idiot." Xiumin melemparkan tatapan dingin pada Kris._

" _Ayolah! Kau itu kurang dalam yang namanya tata krama." Kris membalas tatapan dingin Xiumin._

" _Setidaknya aku pintar." Sanggah Xiumin._

" _Pintar tak ada gunanya jika kau tidak punya tata krama." Balas Kris jengah._

" _Aku pintar, hebat, bahkan Maria—"_

 _Luhan menyela. "—Ibu, Xiumin. Ibu."_

" _Uggh! Baiklah! Ibu ya Ibu! Ibu dan Jason—"_

 _Luhan kembali menyela. "Ayah, Min."_

" _Ya! Ya! Ayah! Ibu dan ayah selalu memujiku. Sedangkan kau apa, Kris? Kau hanyalah korban percobaan pemerintah yang lemah tak berdaya."_

 _Kris menatap Xiumin tidak percaya. "Apa? Kau bilang aku lemah dan tak berdaya? Aku berhasil menghancurkan tembok rumah kita empat kali. Jadi kuharap kau tarik lagi ucapanmu itu."_

" _Otak itu lebih berguna daripada otot."_

" _Apa gunanya pintar jika kau hanya memperdaya orang lain?" Kris masih tak mau kalah dengan Xiumin. Lelaki jangkung itu masih membalas ucapan Xiumin._

" _Karena aku pintar makanya aku memperdaya orang lain, botak." Jawab Xiumin._

" _Hei bulat! Kau ini tidak punya rasa manusiawi? Aku heran mengapa Ibu menyelamatkanmu dan bukannya menghabisimu saja." Balas Kris._

" _Hei! Apa maksudmu, botak?" Jerit Xiumin._

" _Maksudku kau lebih baik mati!"_

" _Botak! Jaga bicaramu!"_

" _Siapa yang kau panggil botak, huh?"_

 _Luhan terkikik-kikik melihat pertengkaran saudaranya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri kedua saudaranya itu terlihat menggemaskan. Lalu, dia melirik arloji yang hampir menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Dia harus cepat-cepat agar tidak mendengar amukan ayahnya karena terlambat datang pada acara ulang tahun Ibu._

" _Hei-hei!" Luhan menghampiri saudaranya yang masih sibuk beradu mulut. "Sudahlah berhenti ayah akan—"_

" _Diam kau, Luhan! Ini urusan kami, oke?" Kris dan Xiumin mengucapkannya bersamaan._

 _Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei! Ayolah kita bisa selesaikan ini setelah acara Ibu!"_

" _Aku tidak mau, Luhan! Dia yang menggangguku terlebih dahulu!" Kris berkata pelan._

" _Kau yang mencari masalah denganku dahulu!" Pekik Xiumin._

" _Tidak bisakah kalian diam?" Jeritan Luhan itu membuat keduanya bungkam. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan bisa sebal jika harus dihadapkan dalam posisi begini._

 _Xiumin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Kris pura-pura memasang wajah datar namun dingin khas miliknya._

" _Ayo! Kita tidak mau membuat ayah sedih karena menggagalkan acaranya, bukan?" Suara Luhan melembut pada kedua saudaranya._

 _Mereka berdua tersenyum. "Ya, Luhan."_

.

.

.

 _ **Apakah ini nyata?**_

 _ **Ataukah ini hanyalah mimpi?**_

.

.

.

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Ibu!" Pekik Luhan riang._

 _Maria yang baru pulang kerja, sangat terkejut ketika mendengar pekikan Luhan itu. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar begitu melihat Xiumin, Kris, Luhan serta suaminya tengah mengenakan setelan jas lengkap dengan topi kerucut bermotif poldakot._

" _Ya Tuhan!" Maria menghampiri Luhan yang berada di dekatnya. Dia menangis bahagia._

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Ibu!" Kris menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu bersama dengan blackforest ditangannya._

" _Make a wish." Ujar Xiumin yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Kris._

 _Maria menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. "Aku harap Xiumin bisa menghilangkan sifat egoisnya dan berhenti memanggilku dan Jason dengan nama kami."_

" _Mar—Ibu!" Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Aku harap rambut Kris dapat tumbuh dan tidak botak seperti sekarang."_

" _Ibu!" Kali ini giliran Kris yang berkata._

" _Aku berharap Luhan dapat menjadi manusia seutuhnya tanpa sayap api dipunggungnya itu. Sehingga ia dapat berjalan-jalan bersama kami. Karena itu—"_

 _Maria membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan. "—Jangan menyerah bagaimanapun keadaannya, sayang. Ayah, ibu, dan saudara-saudaramu akan selalu berada dibelakangmu."_

 _Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya. Begitu Maria selesai meniup lilin dihadapannya, Luhan mendekati wanita itu._

" _Aku berjanji ibu,"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Aku tidak akan menyerah bagaimanapun keadaannya."_

 _Sang ibu tersenyum melihat anak lelakinya itu. Dia menepuk bahu Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar._

.

.

.

 _ **Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi?**_

 _ **Bahwa ini adalah hidupku yang sebenarnya?**_

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Senyuman itu terukir pada wajahnya. Dia baru saja bermimpi tentang keluarga kecilnya. Dia merindukannya, tentu. Apalagi sang ayah dan ibu.

Perasaan itu bercampur-aduk menjadi satu. Sisi dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat ingin pergi menyusul Shixun, ayah, ibu, serta saudara-saudaranya. Namun, sisi lain dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia harus berjuang dan bertahan.

Luhan menarik rambutnya keras-keras. Sungguh dia benci situasi seperti ini. Hanya saja, dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dia tidak pernah yakin dengan hidupnya akhir-akhir ini.

Apa guna dirinya jika dia hanya menjadi budak dari Sehun? Apa guna dia bersama Sehun jika Sehun tidak pernah berbuat baik padanya? Apa guna dia hidup jika Sehun terus-menerus menyiksanya seperti ini?

Luhan tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan yang amat dalam dahulu. Namun, sekarang entah berapa kali dia harus menangis karena perbuatan Sehun. Bahkan hingga senyuman tulus yang terpatri di wajahnya bisa dihitung jari.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia membakar besi yang membelenggu tangan serta kakinya. Kaki-kakinya membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu. ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya. Begitu matanya menatap para penjaga itu, Luhan langsung mengepakkan sayapnya sekali. Mereka terpental ke tembok dengan kuat sehingga pingsan akibat perbuatan Luhan.

Begitu menyadari mereka telah pingsan, Luhan langsung berlari menjauhi ruangannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

Detik jam itu terus berputar. Menimbulkan suara lembut yang membuat Oh Sehun hampir terlelap ditengah-tengah kesibukannya. Namun, dia mati-matian menahan kantuk itu agar pekerjaannya cepat selesai. Dia tidak berbohong jika dia merindukan suara dentuman musik-musik di klub malam. Jangan lupakan botol-botol alkohol yang selalu menemaninya bersama Yeri disampingnya.

Namun, bayangan Seulgi selalu menyeruak ditengah-tengah kekosongan ini. Ya, Sehun merindukannya. Ia merindukan wanita cantik yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar itu. Seulgi selalu membuatnya gila walaupun wanita itu telah pergi.

Sehun mengusap mukanya dengan kasar. Dia melirik jari manis kirinya yang sudah terikat oleh cincin perak itu. Seharusnya dia melupakan Seulgi dan mencintai Baekhyun, bukan? Apalagi Baekhyun sudah menjabat menjadi tunangannya sekarang.

Pikiran Sehun tiba-tiba buyar begitu ponselnya berbunyi. Dahinya mengernyit begitu menyadari telepon itu berasal dari _mansion_ nya. Dengan penasaran Sehun mengangkat sambungan telepon tersebut.

" _Tuan muda!_ " Suara _maid_ itu terdengar sangat panik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun yang tengah berusaha setenang mungkin.

" _Luhan menghilang, Tuan muda._ "

"Apa?" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan segera pulang." Ucapnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon dari _maid_ nya itu.

Sehun berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangannya. Mengabaikan fakta Jongin tengah memanggilnya dengan kuat sambil menanyakan kemana lelaki bermuka datar itu akan pergi.

Luhan,

Kemana dia?

.

.

.

Luhan terus berlari hingga ia keluar dari _mansion_ itu. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati kebun milik Sehun. Lelaki itu duduk begitu melihat semak belukar disana—menyembunyikan dirinya. Namun, dia dapat mendengar suara deburan ombak dari sana. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati suara tersebut.

Mata Luhan membulat melihat deburan ombak yang mengikis batu-batu tajam dibawahnya. Suara hati Luhan terus menyuruhnya untuk melompat ke jurang tersebut.

"Apa ini keinginanku sebenarnya?" Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, keputusan itu sudah bulat. Luhan harus melakukannya. Karena dia tidak sanggup menahan rintangan tersebut.

"Maaf ibu, sepertinya aku—"

Luhan menghela napasnya.

"—Aku tidak bisa menepati janji itu."

Luhan menutup matanya. Wajah ibunya tercetak jelas dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana Maria tersenyum menatapnya. Seakan-akan bangga melihatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat Maria menangis. Bahkan Maria sampai bersimpuh dihadapannya.

" _Luhan... tidak bisakah kau bertahan? Kau sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Mengapa harus menyerah?"_

Bayangan Maria itu tergantikan oleh Shixun setelahnya. Lelaki berbadan tegap itu berlari dan memeluk Luhan erat-erat. Yang berbadan mungil ikut membalas pelukannya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang meledak-ledak itu. Dia rindu dengan lelaki ini. Apalagi ketika Shixun melafalkan namanya dengan suara yang sangat Luhan rindukan,

" _Luhan..."_

" _Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Han. Kau bisa melewatinya. Kau hanya bingung dengan perasaanmu."_

Luhan muak dengan ucapan itu. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Namun, mengapa Shixun berkata seperti itu? Tidakkah Shixun merindukan Luhan selama ini?

" _Shixun! Aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Aku tahu kau merindukanku juga. Mengapa kau menahanku untuk tinggal? Aku ingin tinggal bersama Shixun disana."_

" _Dengarkan aku, Han. Sebenarnya kau ingin tinggal. Tapi, kau tidak tahu bagaimana. Karena kau mencintainya sama seperti kau mencintaiku."_

Bisikan Shixun itu membuat Luhan terdiam membeku. Benar, Luhan sangat ingin tinggal. Namun, dia tidak tahu bagaimana.

" _Shixun..."_

" _Kau mencintainya. Tidak bisakah kau berjuang untuknya seperti yang kau lakukan untukku?"_ Bersama dengan ucapan itu, bayangan Shixun menghilang.

.

.

.

"Dimana anak itu?" Monolog Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Sedari tadi dia sudah berlari mengelilingi penjuru _mansion_ nya. Namun, dia tidak bisa menemukan lelaki bersayap itu.

Sehun kembali berjalan menusuri lorong-lorong rumahnya. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat rumah kaca dari balik jendela. Benar. Luhan selalu ke sana jika dia berhasil keluar ruangannya, bukan? Karena itu, Sehun berlari menuju rumah kaca itu.

Sehun hendak membuka pintu rumah kaca itu. Tapi, dia melihat sesuatu yang tak asing baginya tengah berdiri di pinggir jurang. Sehun berjalan menghampirinya. Amarah Sehun naik sampai ke ubun-ubun begitu melihat Luhan disana.

Sehun bertanya dalam hati, apa yang diinginkan anak ini?

Sehun menarik bahu lelaki mungil itu dengan tak sabaran, "Hei!"

Luhan menoleh. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat Sehun disana. Membuat Sehun ingin mencongkel kedua mata itu juga karena termakan emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?"

Luhan menunduk begitu mendengar jawaban itu. Lelaki bersurai cokelat-kemerahan itu malah memilin-milin bajunya dengan gugup.

Lantas Sehun mencengkram kerah baju Luhan kuat-kuat.

"Jawab aku! Aku majikanmu, bodoh! Apa kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?" Geram Sehun.

"Kau tidak bisa mati, Lu. Tidak. Bahkan sebelum aku mati."

Luhan akhirnya tersenyum. Ia berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "Ya. Aku mengerti, Tuan Sehun."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

HALOOO~~~ GUESS WHAT? I'M BACK!

Finally bisa balik lagi setelah empat bulan hiatus:'). Aku nepatin janji buat back kok~~. Btw, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, ngefollow, serta nge-fav ff ini. terima kasih banyak yaaa *bow bareng hunhan*.

Sekali lagi makasih yaaa~~

Last but not the least, review juseyooo~~ *bbuing bbuing bareng Chanyeol*

!balesan review!

Guest: makasih udah review yaa~~ ceweknya udah kejawab kok disini siapanya sehun yaaa~~

Mischa baby: neee makasih yaaa buat semangatnyaaa, aku terharu jadinya:')

RusAngin: makasih yaaa udah review~~ hayooo siapa sehun ya? Dichapter depan bakalan dibahas kok

1: makasih udah ninggalin jejaknya^^, alasan kemarin aku hiatus itu menyangkut rlku dan ya bener-bener gak bisa disepelin. Aku minta maaf kalo itu ngeganggu kamu...

Oohdeerlu: makasih yaaa udah nyemangatiiin, tetep dilanjut koook, buktinya udah diapdet kan? ^^

Oh Hee Ra: makasih yaaa udah mau nunggu ffnyaaa:')ini udah dilanjut kok, gak penasaran lagikaaan?


	5. The Truth About Us

XingBubble Present:

Monster; (4) The Truth About Us

Main Cast: Sehun & Luhan.

Other Cast: EXO's member and Cameo(s) (Red Velvet's Seulgi).

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.

 _ **Warning!**_ **Yaoi | BL | NC | AU | Typo(s) | Trigger Warning! | Contain Violence | Italic=Flashback**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **I can't quickly forget, because I'm still  
in the same place even when the pages of the calendar turns **_**–** _ **Red Velvet**_

.

.

.

"Ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, Tuan muda?"

Detingan gelas di meja beserta suara maid itu menyadarkan Sehun. Dia hanya menggeleng tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Maid itu menunduk sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Sehun menghela napasnya sambil melonggarkan dasi yang dia kenakan. Dia meminum cairan hitam pekat itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Lalu, dia menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. Setelah insiden kecil Luhan tadi, Sehun tidak berniat sama sekali untuk kembali ke kantor walaupun Jongin sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali.

Mata cokelat Sehun tak berhenti menatap deretan bingkai foto yang ada di meja kerjanya. Perhatiannya jatuh pada foto berbingkai putih itu. Foto yang berisi dirinya, Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol ketika mereka baru saja masuk ke universitas. Dia tersenyum manis melihat foto itu.

.

.

.

 _Kaki panjang Sehun itu berlari menuju sebuah cafe. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya. Memastikan apakah dirinya sudah terlambat atau tidak. Dia merutuki dosen yang mengulur-ulur waktu._

 _Tangan Sehun menarik pintu cafe tersebut. Matanya berkeliaran mencari sosok jangkung yang memiliki janji dengannya. Dia tersenyum begitu menemukan orang itu tengah melambaikan tangannya. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri orang tersebut._

" _Hey, Chanyeol!" Sehun menyapa lelaki jangkung itu terlebih dahulu._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum membalasnya. "Hey!"_

" _Maafkan aku, dosenku tadi mengulur waktuku."_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng sekilas. "Tak apa. Aku juga baru sampai."_

 _Sehun tersenyum. Dia mengambil americano milik Chanyeol dan meminumnya._

" _Kau selalu saja begitu!" Chanyeol mengambil cangkir americano miliknya._

 _Dahi Sehun berkerut-kerut. "Hell. Aku hanya meminta sedikit."_

" _Beli saja jika kau haus. Jangan meminta punyaku!" Chanyeol meminum kembali americanonya._

" _So, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Sehun._

 _Chanyeol meletakkan americanonya di atas meja. "Kudengar kau akan bertunangan dengan Baekhyun. Apakah itu benar?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk. "Ya."_

" _Selamat, bung! Kau mendahuluiku." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun berkali-kali._

" _Hei! Itu terdengar berlebihan." Jawab Sehun._

" _Kapan?"_

" _Belum tahu. Kami belum membicarakan tanggalnya." Jawaban Sehun itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum._

 _Sehun mengambil cangkir americano Chanyeol dan kembali meminumnya._

" _Yang ingin kubicarakan adalah Baekhyun. Ini tentang Baekhyun."_

 _Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?"_

" _Aku mencintai dirinya, Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol._

 _Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Dia tidak salah dengar, bukan?_

" _Kau?"_

" _Tapi, dia lebih mencintai dirimu," Suara Chanyeol memberat. "Kumohon jaga dia untukku."_

 _Helaan napas terdengar berat dari mulut Sehun. Lelaki itu sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi._

" _Yeol, jika kau lebih mencintainya, aku akan menyuruh ayahku untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Lagipula aku hanya menganggapnya teman tidak lebih."_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, tidak usah."_

" _Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Ini gila. Aku hanya menyakiti dirimu."_

 _Chanyeol memaksakan sudut bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas. "Sesuatu terjadi diantara kami dan kami tak akan bisa bersama sebesar apapun aku berusaha, Sehun. Jadi kumohon jaga dia walaupun kau tidak mencintainya."_

" _Ini gila. Aku tidak bisa." Sanggah Sehun._

" _Kumohon. Dia sudah memilihmu dan aku hanya bisa memintamu untuk menjaganya."_

 _Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Chanyeol aku—"_

" _Kumohon, Sehun." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Sehun._

 _Sehun terdiam begitu melihat genangan air dipelupuk mata Chanyeol._

" _Kumohon..." Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu putus asa._

 _Sehun menggigit pipi dalamnya. Kenapa Tuhan harus menempatkannya dalam posisi seperti ini?_

" _Sehun, ketahuilah ini. Kau tidak bersalah. Kalaupun ada yang harus disalahkan adalah aku." Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali tersenyum._

 _Helaan napas itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Sehun. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Janji persahabatan kita tidak akan hancur karena ini?"_

" _Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk._

" _Baiklah. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu."_

.

.

.

Persahabatan mereka memang tidak hancur. Sehun dan Chanyeol kerap kali bertegur sapa apalagi Chanyeol menjabat sebagai wakil direktur yang mau takmau harus bertemu dengan Sehun. Namun, jarak seakan terlukiskan diantara mereka.

Chanyeol mulai menarik dirinya dari lingkaran persahabatan mereka. Dan jangan lupakan sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat acuh pada Chanyeol. Sehun tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari keganjilan pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Ditambah lagi absennya Chanyeol pada pesta pertunangan Baekhyun dan dirinya.

Sehun awalnya mengira Chanyeol bertingkah seperti itu karena terluka dengan pertunangan dirinya dan Baekhyun. Ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya sementara waktu dari lingkaran persahabatan mereka. Namun, Sehun salah besar. Hal itu terjadi sampai sekarang. Sehun hanya bisa memaklumi hal tersebut.

Pandangan Sehun beralih pada foto dirinya dengan seorang wanita cantik. Wanita itu bernama Kang Seulgi. Wanita yang mengisi hati Sehun, wanita yang mengajarkan cinta yang tulus pada Sehun, dan lagi wanita yang menorehkan luka besar hingga membuat Sehun gila karena dirinya.

"Seulgi..."

.

.

.

 _Derap langkah itu terdengar begitu kuat dengan kesan tergesa-gesa. Pemilik langkah itu mengusap mukanya kasar ketika matanya menangkap sosok lelaki paruh baya tengah terduduk sambil menikmati teh. Tak lupa sosok tak asing tengah tertawa bersamanya._

 _Sehun menghela napasnya. Dia kira terjadi sesuatu dengan ayahnya setelah Baekhyun menelepon dirinya ditengah rapat. Ternyata tidak terjadi apapun._

" _Sehun!" Baekhyun melambaikkan tangannya._

 _Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum pada tunangannya itu. "Hei."_

" _Anakku, Sehun." Ayahnya pun ikut menyapa dirinya._

 _Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping ayahnya. Dia meminum teh yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh maid._

" _Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Ayah Sehun._

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah." Jawab Sehun._

" _Bagaimana dengan perusahaan kita?" Ayahnya itu kembali bertanya._

" _Bagus. Sejauh ini sangat bagus."_

" _Wah. Tak salah aku mewariskan perusahaan ini padanya bukan, Baekhyun?" Ayahnya melirik Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan tersebut. "Tentu saja, Ayah. Sehun sangat berbakat seperti ayah."_

" _Aku tidak perlu khawatir sepertinya. Mungkin aku bisa hidup dengan tenang sekarang." Ucapan dari Ayah Sehun itu mengundang tawa dari Baekhyun dan Sehun._

" _Tentu. Ayah bisa mengandalkan aku." Sahut Sehun._

 _Ayahnya tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, Ayah akan masuk ke dalam dahulu. Kalian tahu dinginnya sore tidak baik untuk orang tua, bukan?"_

 _Baekhyun ikut berdiri dari duduknya. "Ingin aku antar ke kamar, Ayah?"_

 _Ayahnya menggeleng. "Jangan. Kau harus tetap disini bersama Sehun. Aku bisa kembali ke kamar sendirian."_

" _Ayah..." Intonasi Baekhyun melembut._

" _Kau harus disini, Baekhyun." Bersama dengan ucapan itu Ayahnya pergi menjauh dari mereka._

 _Sehun menatap lelaki mungil dihadapannya itu. "So, aku berhutang penjelasan, Byun."_

 _Baekhyun kembali mendudukkan badannya. "Penjelasan apa?"_

" _Kau membuatku harus pergi dari rapat hanya karena ini? Maksudku kita bisa bertemu besok." Ucap Sehun._

" _Apa maksudmu? Ayahmu sendiri yang memintanya dan aku bisa apa?" Baekhyun membalas tatapan mengintimidasi Sehun._

" _Kau seharusnya bisa menolaknya, Baekhyun." Suara Sehun meninggi._

" _Menolak apa, Sehun? Beliau adalah orang tuamu. Dia lebih penting dari semua pekerjaanmu itu." Baekhyun ikut meninggikan suaranya._

" _Berhenti berkata seperti itu!"_

" _Berkata apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"_

" _Kau berlebihan. Aku masih sering menemui Ayah walaupun aku tinggal terpisah."_

" _Bullshit! Untuk apa ayah memintaku menelepon dirimu jika kau sering datang?"_

 _Sehun terdiam._

" _Apa yang terjadi padamu? Sejak kau mulai menjabat menjadi direktur, kau menjadi tempramen." Tatapan Baekhyun melembut. Dia menggenggam tangan Sehun._

 _Sehun masih terdiam._

" _Apa kau masih menolak hubungan kita?"_

 _Sehun membulatkan matanya. Dia menatap Baekhyun datar setelahnya._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Sepertinya aku benar."_

 _Baekhyun melonggarkan gegamannya terhadap tangan Sehun. "Aku masih memaklumi hal tersebut. Ini sangat tiba-tiba apalagi kita tadinya hanya berteman."_

" _Aku akan tetap menunggu cinta itu tumbuh dihatimu. Walaupun itu akan memakan waktu hingga seribu tahun lamanya. Aku akan tetap menunggumu." Senyuman manis itu terpatri di wajah Baekhyun. Membuat seluruh hati Sehun memaki dirinya yang sudah berlaku kejam selama ini._

" _Sehun, aku akan pulang. Sampai berjumpa lagi besok." Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di puncak kepala Sehun._

" _Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Baekhyun lembut sebelum meninggalkan Sehun._

 _Sehun mengusap mukanya kasar. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya menjadi orang terjahat di dunia setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Dia kira Baekhyun akan memutuskan pertunangan ini karena dia menjadi sibuk dan tempramen. Dia kira Baekhyun akan menyerah begitu saja dan kembali pada Chanyeol._

 _Namun, Sehun salah. Cinta yang dimiliki Baekhyun sangatlah besar. Melebihi cinta Sehun pada dirinya. Sehun tidak bisa berkata apapun selain menyesal. Andaikan dia bisa menolak perjodohan ini. Andaikan dia bisa sadar lebih awal. Sungguh tatapan pedih yang Chanyeol berikan ketika menangkap dirinya bersama Baekhyun cukup membuat Sehun merasa berdosa._

 _Air mata itu mengalir dari sudut mata Sehun. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Andaikan saja Baekhyun tidak mencintainya, semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah. Tidak akan ada perasaan yang harus dikorbankan bahkan tersakiti._

" _Hei! Mengapa kau menangis?" Suara itu bertanya dengan lembut. Membuat Sehun mau takmau menatap pemilik suara tersebut._

 _Dahi Sehun mengernyit begitu melihat wanita dihadapannya. Dan Sehun jelas-jelas tidak mengetahui siapa orang tersebut._

" _Kau—"_

 _Wanita itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sehun. "Jangan bersedih lagi. Banyak hal yang membuatmu bahagia, mengapa harus bersedih?"_

" _Aku lelah..." Suara Sehun terdengar begitu putus asa._

" _Kenapa?" Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya._

 _Sehun tidak menjawab. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat respon Sehun. Dia menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya._

" _It's okay. You will be fine."_

 _Air mata Sehun kembali menetes dalam diam._

.

.

.

Kang Seulgi.

Wanita itu bernama Seulgi. Sehun mengetahuinya dua hari setelah dia berbincang dengan salah satu maid disana. Wanita itu bekerja sebagai salah satu tukang kebun di mansion keluarga Sehun, bukan sebagai maid yang Sehun asumsikan selama ini. Dan ya, siapa yang tahu bahwa wanita tersebut berhasil mengambil hati Sehun?

.

.

.

 _Sehun menatap seikat bunga hydrangea dalam pegangannya. Dia berniat untuk memberikannya pada Seulgi. Sehun tidak sebodoh itu untuk memberikannya langsung di mansionnya. Ia bisa saja dimangsa oleh Ayahnya. Karena itu, Sehun menunggu wanita cantik itu di persimpangan dekat mansion._

 _Sehun tersenyum begitu menemukan sosok Seulgi tengah berjalan meninggalkan mansion itu. Sehun melambaikan tangannya._

" _Seulgi!" Sehun memanggilnya kuat-kuat._

 _Seulgi menoleh dan berlari menghampirinya._

" _Tuan muda? Ah! Aku minta maaf atas kecerobohanku waktu itu. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Seulgi membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali._

 _Sehun tersenyum menatapnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru berterima kasih."_

 _Seulgi menyeritkan dahinya. Apalagi begitu melihat Sehun menyodorkan sebuket bunga hydrangea padanya. Mata Seulgi mengerjap beberapa kali._

" _I-ini apa?"_

" _Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku."_

 _Sehun tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya begitu melihat Seulgi menerima buket bunga darinya._

" _Terima kasih, Tuan muda." Seulgi tersenyum manis menatapnya._

 _Debaran itu terasa tidak beraturan begitu Sehun melihat senyuman itu. Membuat Sehun mati kutu seketika itu juga._

" _Y-ya!" Suaranya bahkan bergetar._

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang dulu! Sampai berjumpa lagi, Tuan muda!" Seulgi membungkuk sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun._

" _Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya begitu Seulgi menghilang dari hadapannya._

.

.

.

Seharusnya Sehun sadar, itu adalah cinta. Seharusnya Sehun sadar bahwa dia mulai mencintai Seulgi bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kuat.

Semua kenangan yang sudah Sehun pendam itu kembali ke permukaan. Membuat perasaannya menjadi campur-aduk. Dia merasa sedih, marah, serta ketakutan. Namun, dari semua perasaan itu, Sehun tahu bahwa dirinya sangat menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi. Seharusnya dia tidak menyatakan cintanya pada Seulgi.

Namun, dengan buta dan bodohnya dia melakukan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Seulgi..." Sehun memanggilnya dengan lembut._

" _Ya?" Seulgi menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia menaruh gunting rumput itu dan menatap Sehun._

 _Sehun tersenyum. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk merapihkan rambut Seulgi. Semburat merah itu tampak di wajah Seulgi._

" _Hei, mukamu memerah." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil._

 _Seulgi meninju lengan Sehun. "Berhenti menggodaku!"_

 _Sehun terkikik-kikik mendengar ucapan Seulgi. "Kau senang, bukan?"_

" _Senang apanya? Kau hanya membuatku kesal." Cibir Seulgi._

" _Aku bertaruh kau sangat senang sekarang."_

" _Berhenti berkata seperti itu, Tuan Sehun!" Seulgi melotot pada Sehun._

 _Sehun hanya mengangguk. Menonton Seulgi yang kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya._

" _Kang Seulgi..."_

 _Seulgi berdeham._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Seulgi terdiam membeku. Dia menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. "A-apa yang ka-kau katakan?" Suaranya bergetar hebat._

" _Aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Kang Seulgi. Jadilah kekasihku!"_

" _Tuan muda. Kau bercanda, bukan? Kau tidak mungkin mencintai seorang tukang kebun sepertiku. Lagipula kau juga sudah bertunangan dengan Tuan Baekhyun."_

 _Sehun berdecak kesal begitu mendengar ucapan Seulgi. Karena itu, Sehun membalikkan badan Seulgi sehingga mereka saling bertatapan._

" _Seulgi-ya, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."_

 _Seulgi menundukkan kepalanya. "Kita tetap tidak bisa bersama, Tuan muda."_

" _Seulgi-ya, sebuah status sosial itu bukanlah penghalang kita untuk bersama." Ucap Sehun dengan lembut._

 _Seulgi kembali menatap Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan Tuan Baekhyun?"_

" _Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, bukan? Kita akan tetap bersama. Baekhyun dan status kita bukanlah penghalang."_

 _Seulgi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Dia membawa Sehun ke pelukannya._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah."_

 _Namun, mereka tidak tahu. Seseorang tengah menatap mereka penuh kebencian disana. Semua orang mungkin berpikir demikian jika melihat orang itu. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya tatapan orang itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam._

.

.

.

Sehun dan Seulgi memilih berkencan secara diam-diam dibelakang Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka sangatlah indah. Terkadang mereka bertemu setelah Sehun selesai bekerja. Terkadang mereka juga menonton film di bioskop saat malam dan akan selalu berakhir dengan malam yang sangat panas karena Sehun bosan dengan film yang mereka tonton.

Sore itu, Sehun berjanji akan mengajak Seulgi makan malam di restoran Italia untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka. Namun, tidak ada kabar dari Seulgi sore itu sehingga Sehun berpikir bahwa wanita kesayangannya tersebut tengah lelah karena pekerjaannya. Sehun memakluminya.

Keesokan harinya sebuah kabar datang dari Seulgi. Bukan kabar bahagia yang Sehun dapatkan. Melainkan sebuah kabar buruk yang berhasil membuat Sehun berubah hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

 _Matahari bersinar sangat terik siang itu sehingga membuat Sehun kesilauan. Apalagi tidur siangnya menjadi terganggu karena hal tersebut. Namun, Sehun mengabaikan fakta itu dan kembali memejamkan matanya._

 _Brak!_

 _Pintu kerjanya dibuka dengan cara dibanting. Sehun sangat dongkol dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok asing disana. Dia berdiri dari duduknya._

" _Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Sehun ramah sambil berjalan menghampiri lelaki mungil itu._

" _Pembunuh." Lelaki itu berkata dengan sangat dingin._

" _Pardon?" Sehun menyeritkan dahinya._

" _Kau adalah pembunuh, Oh Sehun! Kau membunuh adikku!" Lelaki itu memekik kuat._

" _Apa maksudmu?" Sehun menatapnya tak kalah tajam._

" _Kang Seulgi, adikku sudah mati sekarang. Apakah kau puas?"_

 _Mata Sehun membola. "A-apa?"_

" _Seulgi mati bunuh diri. Kau puas? Apa ini karena kau tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan adikku, huh? Kau lebih memilih statusmu sebagai tunangan dari orang kaya raya?"_

 _Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Sehun tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu. Seulgi sudah meninggal? Dan lagi dalam keadaan hamil?_

" _Ti-tidak! Seulgi tidak mungkin mati!" Sehun memekik._

" _Ya! Dia sudah mati karena keegoisanmu! Dan sekarang dia sudah bahagia disana bersama anakmu itu, Sehun."_

" _Tidak mungkin!"_

 _Lelaki itu kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada rahang Sehun._

" _Kau memang pembunuh!"_

 _Detik selanjutnya yang Sehun ingat hanyalah teriakan nyaring serta tinjuan membabi-buta._

.

.

.

Seulgi meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta api atau lebih tepatnya bunuh diri. Ia meninggal dalam keadaan hamil dua minggu. Setidaknya itu adalah informasi yang berhasil Sehun dapat dari lelaki tersebut yang tak lain adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Kesedihan Sehun makin menjadi-jadi kala Kyungsoo menolak dirinya untuk mengunjungi pusara wanita kesayangannya itu. Kematian Seulgi juga berdampak pada sifatnya hingga sekarang. Sehun berubah menjadi pendendam dan dingin. Tak ada sifat hangat dan jenaka yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Semuanya berubah menjadi Sehun yang pendiam.

.

.

.

Jika saja Baekhyun memiliki keberanian untuk menampar Sehun saat ini, mungkin itu adalah yang dia lakukan saat ini. Ingin rasanya juga Baekhyun merobek-robek foto yang tengah Sehun pandangi sekarang. Apalagi begitu matanya menangkap senyuman manis itu terpatri di wajah Sehun. Namun, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu ruang kerja Sehun.

Baekhyun cemburu. Ya, dia cemburu pada sebuah foto yang berisikan Sehun dengan Seulgi itu. Karena Baekhyun tidak pernah menjadi alasan tersebut. Setelah kepergian Seulgi, hubungannya dan Sehun selalu penuh dengan kepalsuan. Dia lelah, tentu. Namun, cintanya terlalu dalam untuk lelaki bersurai hitam itu sehingga untuk meninggalkannya terasa sulit.

Tangan Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan kerja Sehun dengan cepat. Mata Baekhyun dapat menangkap dengan jelas Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut. Ia terus berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Dengan cepat dia merebut bingkai foto tersebut dari tangan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan marah.

Dia masih terdiam membisu. Seakan dia sudah tuli dengan panggilan itu. Lantas ia membanting bingkai tersebut ke lantai. Dia berjongkok dan merobek foto tersebut hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun kembali bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Dia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik sebelum tangan kanan Sehun mendarat diatas pipi Baekhyun.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menetralkan emosinya yang tengah mendidih.

"Kau gila?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sesaat. "Ya, aku gila. Karena kau, Sehun."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya. "Aku? Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Ya."

"Apa salahku, Baekhyun?" Suara Sehun merendah.

 _Karena kau menyakitiku. Karena kau mengabaikanku. Karena kau melupakanku._

Ingin Baekhyun berkata semua itu. Namun, Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun. Melainkan hanya diam dan diam.

Sehun tertawa remeh. "Kau tidak berani menjawab, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mati-matian dia menahan air matanya untuk tidak meleleh.

"Kau tidak lebih baik dari Seulgi, Baekhyun. Hubungan kita hanyalah hubungan semu. Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Perkataan Sehun itu menohok hati Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Dia bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apalagi ketika Sehun mulai membalikkan badannya dan hendak meninggalkan dirinya.

Dengan cepat tangan Baekhyun langsung menahan lengan Sehun. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun remeh. Sebuah tatapan yang sangat dibenci Baekhyun. Tatapan itu selalu membuatnya kalut.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Baekhyun menjinjitkan badannya dan meraih kedua pipi Sehun dengan tangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sehun. Dia menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan-lahan. Namun, Sehun mengambil alih ciuman mereka. Lidah Sehun berhasil masuk ke dalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun sehingga lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain.

Ciuman itu selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali jatuh hati pada Sehun. Letupan itu kembali terasa begitu Sehun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jantung Baekhyun makin berdetak kencang ketika otaknya meneriakkan bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh.

Karena itu Baekhyun memutuskan ciuman mereka. Mata mereka saling berpandangan. Satu sisi menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat dalam. Sedangkan satu sisi lainnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

Baekhyun memaksakan sudut bibirnya naik ke atas. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah."

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Sehun dengan singkat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Membuat Sehun terdiam membeku disana.

.

.

.

Keheningan siang itu hampir membuat Luhan terlelap kalau saja dia tidak mendengar bunyi debaman pintu ruangannya yang dibuka kuat-kuat. Matanya melirik sosok lelaki pucat yang tengah berjalan masuk itu. Sosok yang selalu membuatnya kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dimana dia begitu mencintai lelaki tersebut. Namun, kejahatannya membuat dirinya lelah dengan tingkahnya.

Karena itu, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam begitu mata cokelatnya menangkap Sehun tengah berjongkok sambil menurunkan _zipper_ celana miliknya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain diam? Bersimpuh dihadapannya dan memohon untuk menghentikan semua ini?

Tidak.

Sehun adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala.

Memukulnya hingga mati?

Tidak.

Luhan tidak ingin kehilangan sosok itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Sudut bibir Luhan terangkat ke atas begitu melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam.

.

.

.

 _Bunyi kaki-kaki kuda itu terdengar nyaring. Lelaki tampan yang tengah mengendarai kuda tersebut berhenti ditengah-tengah hutan. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat pohon yang rindang disana. Dia segera meloncat dari kudanya dan menaruh kudanya tak jauh dari pohon tersebut._

 _Dia menghembuskan napas bahagia ketika punggungnya berhasil mendarat diatas hamparan rumput. Matanya terpejam erat, menikmati hembusan angin yang membuatnya hampir terlelap._

" _Pangeran!" Suara berat itu berhasil mengganggu dirinya yang hampir terlelap._

 _Mendengar panggilan tersebut lelaki itu langsung terduduk. Dia langsung berlari menjauhi pohon tersebut dan mendekati semak belukar. Kakinya melompati semak-semak tersebut dan bersembunyi dibaliknya._

" _Pangeran! Pangeran Shixun!"_

" _Shixun! Dimana kau?"_

 _Lelaki itu tertawa kecil dibalik semak-semak begitu melihat kumpulan orang tengah berlalu-lalang mencari dirinya. Apalagi begitu dia menangkap kakaknya, Baixian dan Chanlie tengah kebingungan serta ketakutan._

" _Dimana Shixun? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya, Chanlie!" Lelaki mungil itu berkata dengan khawatir._

" _Jangan khawatir, Baixian. Kita akan menemukannya." Chanlie menggenggam tangan Baixian._

" _Cepat! Semuanya berpencar!" Suara teriakan itu terdengar dari mulut Chanlie._

" _Ya, Pangeran Mahkota!" Semua pengawal langsung berpencar mencari dirinya._

 _Shixun yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak itu langsung beranjak dan berlari meninggalkan tempatnya. Namun, kakinya terselandung sebuah balok kayu sehingga ia terjatuh di atas rumput-rumput._

 _Shixun mendudukkan badannya sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Apalagi begitu dia melihat pergelangan kakinya yang sudah membengkak. Sungguh dia menyesal jika dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi padanya._

" _Kau tak apa-apa?" Suara itu bertanya dengan lembut._

 _Shixun menoleh. Matanya membola setelahnya begitu melihat sosok berwarna oranye dengan sayap dibalik punggungnya._

" _K-kau si-siapa?" Suara Shixun terbata-bata._

" _A-aku i-tu—aku ha-hanya ingin membantumu." Sosok mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Membantuku?" Sosok itu mengangguk._

 _Shixun hanya terdiam. Tangan sosok itu terangkat dan menyentuh pergelangan kaki Shixun untuk beberapa detik. Setelah itu dia melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Shixun._

" _Bagaimana? Coba kau gerakkan kakimu." Shixun menuruti ucapannya. Dia mulai menggerakkan kakinya._

" _Ini hebat!" Shixun sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya._

" _Kau bahkan lebih hebat dari tabib istana!" Puji Shixun._

" _Siapa namamu?" Tanya Shixun kemudian._

" _Luhan."_

 _Shixun tersenyum. "Senang berjumpa denganmu, Luhan. Aku Shixun."_

 _Luhan ikut tersenyum manis ketika mereka saling bertatapan._

" _Nah! Disini kau rupanya!" Suara itu membuat mereka memutuskan tatapan tersebut. Detik selanjutnya Shixun merasakan telinga ditarik kuat-kuat._

" _A-ah! Gege!" Shixun berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap orang yang menjewernya dengan sebal._

" _Kau ingin kabur lagi? Kau senang membuatku dan Chanlie diamuki ayah habis-habisan?" Sehun hanya menyengir mendengar ucapan Baixian._

" _Ayo kita pu—" Ucapan Baixian terputus begitu melihat sosok aneh berwarna oranye itu._

" _Ge?" Shixun kembali bertanya._

" _Gya! Wu Chanlie!"_

.

.

.

Mata Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Dengan cepat dia menyapu bibir Luhan tanpa ampun hingga Luhan kewalahan mengimbangi permainannya. Apalagi begitu lidah Sehun bermain-main didalam mulut Luhan.

"Enggh..." Desah Luhan tertahan.

Tangan Sehun mulai masuk ke dalam kaus Luhan. Dia mengusap-usap perut datar Luhan dengan sensual. Ia juga mulai bermain pada _nipple_ Luhan.

Sehun memutuskan ciuman diantara mereka. Mata mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik sebelum bibir Sehun mendarat diatas leher Luhan. Lidah Sehun bermain-main diatas permukaan lehernya. Membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya karena menikmati permainan Sehun.

"Ahh... Shixun." Luhan kembali mendesah.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Dia menatap Luhan tajam-tajam.

"Siapa itu Shixun, Luhan?"

.

.

.

 _Pertemuan Luhan dan Shixun kala itu membawa keberuntungan dalam hidup Luhan. Wu Shixun atau Shixun itu membawa Luhan pergi bersamanya sambil mengancam kepada dua orang lelaki yang ia panggil gege tersebut. Ancaman lelaki itu adalah dia akan meninggalkan istana atau menjadi pembangkang seumur hidupnya. Akhirnya mau takmau mereka untuk menurut pada Shixun dan membawa serta Luhan ke kerajaan mereka._

 _Shixun bukanlah orang biasa. Dia adalah salah satu pangeran dari suatu kerajaan di daratan China. Dia juga memiliki banyak saudara sehingga Luhan tidak paham alasan Shixun mengajaknya ke istana ini. Shixun berkata bahwa dia kesepian dan mengancam akan kembali kabur jika mereka tidak membawa Luhan ke istana. Bagaimanapun Luhan tetap bersyukur lelaki itu membawanya pergi bersamanya._

 _Panah itu menancap pada tengah bidang datar itu. Orang yang berhasil membidik posisi itu tersenyum bangga. Luhan ikut tersenyum melihatnya._

" _Kau semakin hebat saja, Shixun." Puji Chanlie sambil menepuk bahu adiknya itu dengan lembut._

" _Terima kasih, Ge. Ini berkat Luhan yang selalu membantuku." Shixun melirik Luhan yang tengah terduduk di belakang mereka._

 _Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang begitu mendengar ucapan Shixun tersebut. Dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia sangat senang dengan ucapan Shixun._

" _Kau harusnya melihat kemampuan bergulatnya, Ge! Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergulat." Luhan ikut menibrung pembicaraan saudara itu._

" _Hei! Itu tidak benar!" Sanggah Shixun cepat._

 _Chanlie tertawa melihat tingkah kedua adiknya itu. Ya, Chanlie sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai adiknya sendiri sama seperti Shixun sejak kedatangannya hampir lima tahun yang lalu._

" _Sudahlah! Kalian bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini." Lerai Chanlie._

 _Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenyataannya seperti itu. Kenapa dia harus menyangkal juga?"_

 _Shixun membalas tatapan Luhan dengan sebal. "Hei setidaknya aku hampir membantingmu kemarin!"_

" _Itu hanya hampir. Kau bahkan belum bisa membantingku." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya._

" _Sudahlah! Hentikan!" Ucap Chanlie._

 _Keduanya saling menatap sebal satu sama lain. Luhan melipat tangannya didada bersamaan dengan Shixun yang menajamkan tatapannya._

 _Chanlie tertawa terkikik-kikik melihat mereka. "Kalian seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar jika kalian ingin tahu."_

 _Semburat merah mulai terlihat diwajah Shixun. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanlie. Ia berdeham sekilas sebelum berkata. "Ge, kapan aku bisa ikut berperang bersama kalian? Aku ingin sekali melakukannya."_

" _Secepatnya. Tetaplah latih kemampuan memanahmu."_

 _Shixun mengangguk sekilas. "Baiklah. Aku juga akan mengajak Luhan jika itu terjadi."_

" _Aku yakin pasukan kita akan semakin hebat jika ada Luhan."_

" _Ya! Luhan sangat hebat. Aku yakin semua musuh kita akan mati hanya dengan kepakan sayap Luhan. Benarkan itu, Luhan?" Shixun melempar tatapannya pada Luhan._

 _Luhan hanya tertawa canggung mendengar ucapan Shixun. Diam-diam dia mulai khawatir dengan perilaku Shixun barusan. Apakah Shixun membencinya? Tidak. Tidak. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Pandangan Luhan terlempar pada sosok Chanlie yang tengah menatap Shixun dengan tatapan sangat aneh. Lelaki itu terlihat marah dan sangat membenci Shixun. Namun, kepala Luhan kembali menggeleng. Untuk apa seorang Chanlie yang sangat menyayangi Shixun itu marah kepada adiknya?_

.

.

.

"Siapa itu Shixun, Luhan?" Suara Sehun terdengar begitu rendah. Membuat Luhan merinding mendengarnya.

Luhan hanya mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat begitu mendengar perkataan Sehun tersebut. Dia meruntuki kebodohannya tersebut.

"Jawab aku!" Perintah Sehun.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "I-itu bu-bukan si-siapa-siapa, _master_."

Sehun menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Luhan. Katakan siapa dia!"

 _Dia adalah dirimu, Sehun._

Luhan hanya menggeleng. "Ti-tidak."

"Dengar, Luhan!" Sehun mencengkram dagu lelaki mungil itu dengan kuat. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau memanggil nama tersebut. Katakan siapa dia!"

Luhan kembali menggeleng. Membuat Sehun naik darah karena tingkahnya yang memuakkan.

"Kau membuatku kesal, Luhan."

.

.

.

 _Luhan sadar dia mulai jatuh hati dengan sosok tampan yang menjadi majikannya ini. Shixun, lelaki itu berhasil membuat jantung Luhan berdegup kencang hanya dengan menatapnya sebentar saja. Ditambah lagi sikap hangat Shixun yang terkadang kelewat batas. Lelaki itu sering kali membelikannya barang-barang._

 _Dan jangan lupakan ketika Shixun membela Luhan dihadapan orang-orang yang menghujatnya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengagumi Shixun karena sifatnya yang hangat itu._

" _Ini untukmu." Suara Shixun itu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan._

 _Luhan menoleh sambil tersenyum. Matanya menatap sebuah pedang ditangan Shixun._

" _Apa ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengambil pedang tersebut._

" _Pedang untuk perang kita besok." Jawab Shixun sambil mendudukkan badannya disamping Luhan._

 _Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih."_

" _Ini tidak ada artinya dengan semua bantuanmu selama ini. Terima kasih, Luhan." Shixun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman manis._

" _Ya." Luhan menjawab singkat._

 _Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua setelahnya. Mereka menatap langit malam bertaburkan cahaya bintang._

" _Shixun..." Luhan memanggilnya dengan Lembut._

 _Shixun menoleh. "Ya?"_

" _Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya Luhan._

 _Shixun mengangguk mantap. "Ya."_

 _Jujur, sebenarnya Luhan takut dengan keputusan Shixun untuk mengikuti perang bersama Chanlie. Dia hanya takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Shixun. Banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Shixun meninggal._

" _Bagaimana jika kau mati?" Luhan kembali bertanya._

" _Aku tidak mungkin mati, Luhan. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Jawaban Shixun itu berhasil menghilangkan kekhawatiran di hati Luhan._

" _Hei, bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"_

" _Apa?"_

 _Luhan tersenyum. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi besok."_

" _Ya, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan tetap tinggal bersamamu." Shixun tersenyum setelahnya membuat Luhan mengangguk._

" _Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Aku sangat lelah." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya._

 _Shixun berdeham setelahnya. "Hm. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Besok akan sangat melelahkan."_

 _Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Shixun yang masih terduduk disana. Luhan tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengingat tingkah Shixun barusan. Membuatnya salah tingkah._

" _Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan besok."_

 _Luhan berhenti mendengar suara wanita itu. Dia langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil memerhatikan sosok wanita dan lelaki jangkung itu tengah berbicara._

" _Aku tahu, Ibu." Lelaki jangkung itu menjawab._

" _Bagus! Kau hanya harus membunuh Shixun dalam peperangan. Kau tahu dia sangat menginginkan takhtamu, bukan?"_

 _Lelaki jangkung itu kembali mengangguk._

" _Kau harus mematuhi ibu, Chanlie! Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa kau percayai dalam kehidupan ini! Termasuk saudaramu sendiri. Kau dengar itu?"_

 _Mata Luhan membulat sempurna begitu melihat siluet Chanlie tengah menatap ibunya dengan tatapan sangat tajam._

" _Aku tahu, Ibu. Tidak ada seorangpun, termasuk Baixian dan Shixun."_

.

.

.

"Ah-aah!" Desahan Luhan itu terdengar begitu nyaring.

 _Plak!_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat diatas bokong Luhan itu. "Sudah kubilang berhenti mendesah!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Maafkan aku, _master_."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Dia menjilat lubang anus Luhan sambil mengocok penis Luhan yang sudah diberi _cock ring_ tersebut.

Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Mati-matian dia menahan desahannya untuk tidak keluar. Dia hanya bisa mencengkram borgol tangannya.

Luhan bisa bernapas lega ketika Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia melirik Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya dari sudut matanya. Matanya membola begitu melihat Sehun mulai berusaha memasukinya tanpa penetrasi terlebih dahulu.

"Aaah!"

.

.

.

 _Luhan terdiam menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin dengan jubah hitam yang menjuntai itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya ketakutan. Takut jika sesuatu akan terjadi nanti. Bahkan ia sendiri ragu pada kemampuannya yang melebihi manusia biasa._

 _Luhan mengusak rambut cokelatnya dengan kasar. Dalam diam dia berpikir, Apakah dia sebaiknya mundur saja dalam perperangan ini? ataukah dia tetap ikut saja?_

 _Suara-suara dalam kepalanya itu berbisik pelan, 'Lebih baik kau menyerah, Luhan. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka. Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa melindungi Shixun dari Chanlie.'_

 _Tangannya menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat sambil menghembuskan napas berkali-kali. Suara itu mememuhi kepalanya bagaikan semua orang tengah berkata kepadanya. Bahkan dia merasakan semua orang menatapnya dengan tajam._

" _Hentikan! Hentikan!" Luhan kembali menarik rambutnya dengan kuat._

 _Namun, sebuah tangan itu menarik tangan Luhan. Mata Luhan menatap orang tersebut dengan sendu._

" _Luhan..." Suara Shixun memanggilnya dengan lembut. Membuat seluruh suara itu menghilang dari kepalanya. "Kau tidak perlu takut."_

" _A-aku—"_

 _Ucapan Luhan itu terpotong ketika Shixun memeluk dirinya erat-erat. Seakan takut untuk kehilangan dirinya._

" _Jika kau tidak yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan, kau bisa mundur. Aku tidak akan memaksamu dan Chanlie gege akan mengerti hal ini." Bisik Shixun._

 _Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka sambil tersenyum._

 _Tidak, dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia akan mengambil resiko yang akan terjadi._

 _Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik sebelum Shixun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibir Luhan. Ciuman yang berhasil membuat Luhan melupakan ketakutannya._

 _Shixun melepaskan tautannya. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan._

" _Aku berjanji, kita akan baik-baik saja."_

.

.

.

" _Berhenti!" Suara lantang Chanlie itu berhasil menghentikan semua orang. Tak hanya pasukan mereka, Luhan dan Shixun pun terdiam dibuatnya._

 _Luhan menggigit bibirnya begitu melihat musuh-musuh mereka yang berjarak tak jauh dari mereka. Tak hanya itu, badannya mulai gemetar ketakutan._

 _Shixun melirik lelaki mungil disampingnya itu._

" _Luhan..." Shixun memanggilnya dengan sangat lembut._

 _Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Pandangan lelaki mungil itu masih terfokus pada jejeran orang dihadapan mereka._

" _Luhan..." Shixun kembali memanggilnya._

" _Y-ya?" Jawab Luhan._

 _Shixun tersenyum. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan._

" _Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Luhan. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Shixun menenangkan Luhan._

" _A-aku—"_

" _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Luhan. Aku bersumpah."_

 _Luhan menangguk patuh pada ucapan Shixun. Namun, seharusnya ia tahu. Janji itu ada untuk tidak ditepati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Penis Sehun itu berhasil memenuhi lubang anus Luhan. Membuat Luhan merintih kesakitan menahannya. Sebuah pukulan kembali Sehun layangkan pada bokong Luhan.

"Aku harus berkata berapa kali agar kau mengerti huh? Berhenti mendesah." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh. Dia kembali menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya.

Air mata Luhan menetes dalam diam. Berharap semuanya akan selesai begitu saja.

.

.

.

 _Tinjuan terakhir itu berhasil membuat musuhnya mati. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia menemukan Shixun disana. Lelaki itu berhasil membunuh tiga orang lelaki hanya dengan panah miliknya._

 _Namun, seseorang berdiri dibalik Shixun. Lelaki itu mengeratkan pedangnya pada genggamannya. Bersiap untuk membunuh Shixun._

" _Shixun! Awas!" Luhan memekik. Membuat Shixun langsung menoleh dan berhasil menyingkir ketika pegang itu mulai bergerak._

" _Chanlie gege?" Tanya Shixun dengan terkejut. Apalagi begitu tatapannya berbenturan dengan tatapan tajam milik Chanlie._

" _Akhirnya aku bisa membunuhmu tanpa ada yang curiga, Shixun." Suara Chanlie memberat._

" _Apa maksudmu?" Shixun melotot mendengar ucapan Chanlie._

 _Chanlie tertawa remeh. "Kau berniat merebut tahtaku, bukan? Jangan berlagak bodoh."_

" _Aku tidak berniat seperti itu!" Pekik Shixun._

" _Kau harusnya mati, Shixun. Kau hanya menyusahkan semua orang. Bahkan ibumu saja benci pada dirimu."_

 _Shixun mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau saudaraku. Kau harusnya melindungiku."_

" _Persetan dengan semua itu!" Chanlie mendaratkan tinjuannya pada rahang Shixun hingga lelaki itu terjatuh ke tanah._

 _Luhan berlari mendekati mereka. Dengan cepat dia mengancungkan pedangnya pada Chanlie._

" _Kenapa kau menyakitinya, Chanlie gege?" Tanya Luhan._

 _Sudut bibir kanan Chanlie terangkat ke atas. Membuatnya semakin terlihat angkuh. "Karena dia yang bermain-main denganku terlebih dahulu."_

" _Shixun tidak mungkin seperti itu!"_

" _Tahu darimana kau? Dia bahkan membencimu, Luhan."_

" _Shixun tidak—"_

" _Ya! Shixun membencimu!" Pekik Chanlie._

 _Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya mengambil pedang yang dia sembunyikan dibalik jubahnya itu. Diarahkannya pedang tersebut pada dada Chanlie._

" _Selamat tinggal, Chanlie—"_

" _Tidak!"_

 _Shixun menghalangi Chanlie. Pedang Luhan tersebut tertanam pada dada kiri Shixun. Lelaki itu terjatuh ke tanah begitu saja._

 _Mata Luhan membulat melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Dengan cepat dia membawa Shixun ke pangkuannya._

" _Shixun! Shixun!" Dia mengguncang badan Shixun._

" _Shixun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan bertanya dengan panik._

" _Shixun jawab aku!" Pekik Luhan._

" _Aku melakukan apa yang harusnya seorang adik lakukan pada kakaknya ketika bahaya menyerang." Jawab Shixun._

 _Jawaban Shixun berhasil membuat Chanlie terdiam membeku. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Shixun ketika lelaki itu terbatuk. Kesadaran Shixun pun mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan._

" _Shixun, kumohon jangan pergi! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tetap tinggal bersama diriku, bukan?"_

" _Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji itu." Shixun berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan._

" _Jika kau pergi, aku harus bersama siapa? Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa selain dirimu." Air mata Luhan menetes._

" _Maafkan aku, Luhan." Suara Shixun mulai memberat._

" _Shixun! Dengarkan aku!"_

 _Shixun tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu justru tersenyum menatap Luhan. Namun, perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya mulai menutup._

" _Shixun!" Luhan mengguncang badan lelaki itu. Namun, tidak ada respon dari lelaki itu._

" _Shixun! Jangan pergi!" Luhan menjerit kuat._

 _Jeritan itu cukup kuat sehingga membuat Chanlie hanya bisa menatap lelaki itu dengan sendu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Pedang itu meluncur jatuh dari pegangan Chanlie bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merosot ke tanah. Namun, mata Chanlie menangkap sosok manusia bersama sayap oranye disana. Bukanlah seseorang dengan tubuh oranye seperti cahaya maupun api. Membuat lelaki itu berdiri dan berlari menjauh._

" _Shixun maafkan aku!" Suara jeritan Luhan kembali terdengar._

 _Hari itu, Luhan kehilangan sosok Shixun yang membuatnya bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri. Jika ia bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi, Luhan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya walaupun hanya sekali. Karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan Shixun untuk kedua kalinya._

.

.

.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya terus menerus. Sambil sesekali memukuli bokong Luhan hingga memerah.

Luhan masih terdiam. Lelaki itu bungkam seribu bahasa. Apalagi begitu Sehun menghentikan permainan mereka begitu saja.

Kepala Sehun tertunduk dan jatuh diatas bahu Luhan begitu saja. Air mata Sehun menetes begitu saja tanpa Luhan ketahui.

"Tu-tuan muda?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu justru memeluk badan Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

Sehun menggeleng seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada badan Luhan. Mati-matian ia menahan isakan untuk lolos dari bibirnya. Namun, isakan itu masih terdengar jelas.

Luhan menepuk punggung tegap Sehun dengan lembut.

" _It's okay._ Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun justru semakin terisak kuat.

"Aku jahat... aku sangat jahat..."

"Tidak, kau tidak jahat."

Karena Luhan tahu itu semua adalah kedok untuk menutupi kesedihanmu.

"Aku jahat. Aku menyakitimu. Aku menyakiti Baekhyun. Aku menyakiti Chanyeol. Aku menyakiti semuanya."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Luhan lembut.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. " _I'm sorry. I'm fucked up. I'm a mess."_

Luhan mati-matian menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes. "Tidak,Tuan muda. Kau tidak seperti itu."

Sehun kembali memeluknya erat-erat seakan tak rela untuk kehilangan Luhan.

" _It's okay. You will be fine."_ Bisik Luhan pada telinga Sehun.

Tangisan Sehun berhenti seketika itu juga. Kepalanya terangkat perlahan-lahan. Mata cokelatnya menatap Luhan dalam-dalam.

"Jangan bersedih lagi. Aku tahu semuanya sulit. Tapi, kau harus memaafkan apa yang telah terjadi." Ucap Luhan lembut.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia justru menangkup pipi Luhan dan mendaratkan bibirnya disana. Sebuah kecupan lembut tanpa nafsu yang berhasil membuat keduanya kembali meneteskan air mata. Yang satu memiliki arti kerinduan yang amat mendalam. Sedangkan yang lain memiliki arti penyesalan yang amat mendalam.

Luhan melepaskan tautan mereka. Matanya menatap Sehun dengan sendu. Begitupula Sehun. Dalam diam mereka berbisik dalam hati. Berharap semuanya akan menghilang begitu saja.

Keduanya saling berbisik tanpa suara. ' _Maafkan aku.'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halooo kita ketemu lagiii~~ maaf ya atas keterlambatannya:") dikarenakan beberapa alasan updatean chap kali ini harus ngaret:").

Jadi sekarang udah ketahuan ya shixun sama seulgi itu siapa. Yaps, sehun itu bisa dibilang reinkarnasi dari shixun. Dan ya semoga aja dichap selanjutnya sehun dah tobat ya:") aku juga kasian ama luhan(?). Aku juga minta maaf kalo chap ini ngecewain dan ngebosenin karena terlalu fokus sama masa lalu hunhan:"). Honestly aku juga ga pede sama chap ini jadi aku bener-bener butuh review kalian

Anyway thank you so much udah review, favorite, bahkan ngefollow ff ini dan chapter kemarin, terima kasih banyaaak~~

Last but not the least gimme review juseyooo~~ *bbuing bbuing bareng Baekhyun*

!balesan review!

Deerhun794: doain aja sehun di next chapter udah sadar, aku juga ga kuat liatnya:")

Guest: pertanyaan kamu kayanya kejawab nih di chapter ini ^^

Mr albino: tebakannya hampiiir bener~~ aku juga kasian sama mereka:")

Mischa baby: udah di update niih~~

Aaa: luhan hidupnya kenapa? Merana banget yaah?:")

Oh Baby Milky: makasih banyak sarannyaaa dan semangatnyaaa ^^, tenang aja momennya bakalan aku banyakin koook soalnya aku juga haus banget sama momennya hunhan:")

RusAngin: Kalo luhannya nyebur nanti sehunnya sendirian... kan kasiaaan sehunnya:(... doain aja next chap sehun udah gajahat lagi sama luhan:")

Guest (2): mianhaeee kalo chapternya emang ga bagus"... aku bakalan berusaha lagi buat konfliknya lebih klimaks dan greget lagi^^


End file.
